


Austin Powers In Goldmember (My Version)

by SaiyanPrincessErica



Category: Austin Powers (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anal Sex (Later In The Story), Celebrity Crush, Dimension Travel, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Gun Violence, Mpreg (later in the story), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 34,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanPrincessErica/pseuds/SaiyanPrincessErica
Summary: Erica Eberhardt is a 22 year old girl who has a huge crush on the fictional movie character, Austin Powers who was living her normal until she makes a wish on the wishing star for fun only for it to come true and sends her into the Austin Powers In Goldmember movie. Now sent on a mission by Basil in exchange to get her away home she must help Austin Powers and one of his old girlfriends FBI agent Foxxy Cleopatra stop Dr. Evil and Goldmember from destroying the world and save Austin's father but she must know question herself when she develops feelings for the British agent. As she progresses Erica will have one question on her mind 'Will she find away to get back home or will she want to go back at all?'





	1. Summary and Prologue (Pt. 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and Welcome to Austin Powers In Goldmember (My Version). The Real Summary however was to big to fit in the Summary box so I will put it on here in the note: (Since there was only one Austin Powers x Oc/Reader fanfiction that was on Wattpad that was never updated so I decided to write one myself. The Mature Content will happened later in the story. Also there will be music from different years in this and some of them are from other movies so y'all don't get confused because this is how I imagine my story would go.)
> 
> Erica Eberhardt is a young single 22 year old woman who has a huge crush on that fictional British Spy Austin Powers was living her normal life, that is until she makes a wish on the wishing star for fun. She would soon learn that all wishes can sometimes come true. The next night after she has an argument with her friend Samantha she comes home crying only to find her T.V. acting strange then out of know where a the a colorful 70s vortex starts showing on it. And being the curious woman she was Erica touches the T.V. only to get sucked in. She's sent to the world of Austin Powers where she ends up in Dr. Evil's HOLLYWOOD Lair. Where she is captured by Dr. Evil and is soon rescued by Austin Powers, then she meets Basil Exposition at Austin's party. Erica explains her situation to Basil he makes an offer to Erica. In exchange for finding her away home Erica must help Austin Powers stop Dr. Evil and Goldmember from destroying the world and save his father. Now Erica must not only help Austin but one of his old girlfriends FBI agent Foxxy Cleopatra save the world but she must know question herself when she develops feelings for the British agent. As she progresses Erica will have one question on her mind 'Will she find away to get back home or will she want to go back at all?'
> 
> Okay On with story!

This story starts in a [small house](https://em.wattpad.com/9d8f321fe0c7b7ce2d758355b1ca82115d8b62cc/68747470733a2f2f692e71756f7465762e636f6d2f696d672f712f752f31382f322f392f766b74747767736567372e6a7067?s=fit&h=360&w=720&q=80) in the state of Mississippi it was quiet until the door of said house was kicked opened by the foot of a young woman in her late 20s who was angry and exhausted. Her name was Erica Eberhardt. She had just gotten off work and was completely exhausted. She had to work the late night shift at Dollar General. She kicked off her tennis shoes and collapsed on the coach and lets an exhausted sigh. 'Samantha owes me big time for this.' Erica thought brushing her hair out of her face. Samantha was one of Erica's best friends, It turns out that today was Samantha's sister's wedding and it was at 6:00pm and Samantha didn't get off till closing. So Samantha asked her and Erica's boss to get off to go to her sister's wedding of course there boss let her go only for Erica cover her shift. It pissed her off but Erica didn't argue back not wanting to get fired, but Samantha owes her one for this.

  
After the long day she's had Erica decided to take a shower to wash away the sweat from her working so hard so she got up and went to her bathroom. After her shower Erica decided to have left overs for dinner so she opened the fridge to see her left over Buffalo Chicken Pizza on a plate. So Erica took it out and put it into the microwave after her Pizza heated up. Erica walked into the her living room with her left over pizza and sat down on the coach. She grabbed the remote to turn on the T.V. so she could find her something to watch while she eat, She looked through many channels until she came upon a movie channeled that was having an Austin Powers movie marathon. Erica smiled as put the remote down and started to watch the first movie, she loved Austin Powers it was her favorite movie series. I guess you could say Erica was one of Austin's fan girls because she knew exactly when each of his movies came out, his first movie: **Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery,** came out in 1997. That was 2 years before Erica was born, his second movie: **_Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me_** came out in 1999 the year Erica was born, his last movie: **Austin Powers: In Goldmember** was made in 2002 when Erica was a 2 year old little girl. It was back then when Erica was growing up she started watching his movie after her mother introduced her to them, she soon developed a huge crush on Austin even though he wasn't real.

  
Till this day, Erica still had that crush it would come and go every time she watched his movies. But it also made Erica a little sad she knew she could never find anyone like Austin Powers in real life. Sometimes when she watched his movies and saw all the action, drama, and romance Erica would wish she could go and experience those adventures with Austin Powers herself but she would always shake the thought of it out of her head. Erica wasn't the small little girl who believed in magic like she used to be when she was almost 6 years old even her old room bedroom when she lived with her parents was decorated with the Princesses of all fairy tales like Cinderella, Snow White, Bella, Aurora, and so on and so fourth she was a grown woman now so she didn't believe in those things anymore.

After the marathon Erica saw it was real late even though she didn't have work tomorrow she knew it was time for bed. So she quickly washed her plate and walked to her bedroom. As she walked passed her window she saw the wishing star was shinning right above her house into her [bedroom](https://em.wattpad.com/1df5d312082a25518e63153cc0b22ee30d001a10/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f727757414359644148724d7677773d3d2d3533323834383130362e313531613062643530313333303939313137333739393039333738352e6a7067) window. Erica sighed as she shook her head, 'Come on Erica your not a little girl and more so why are you torching yourself about this?' She thought as she looked at the wishing star as it and more stars shinned lighting up the sky with each twinkle. Then Erica thought for a moment she didn't believe in the stuff anymore but she might as while give this wishing thing a shot just for fun. So Erica pushed away the diamond designed curtains and slide open the window, sticking her head out into the cold air as her long brown blonde highlighted hair fell every which way. She watched as her breath turned into a smokey white and flew away, she turned her brown gaze to the starry sky and said. "I wish I could visit the world of Austin Powers." After that was done Erica closed her window, walked to her bed, pulled the cover up, laid down, pulled the covers over herself and drafted off to sleep. In the morning Erica would learn that she made a terrible mistake.

The next Erica sat up and stretched and look out her other window to see the sun shinning into her room and said, "Another day in reality." She got up, made her bed, and walked into the living room. She soon saw the shopping list she made a few days ago, she would use her phone to put her shopping list on it but she would always forget about. On her list she wrote: Tuna, Eggs, Pizza, and Tuna Helper. So made herself a quick boil of Cinnamon Toast Crush Cereal and got dressed in a [cute spring/summer outfit](https://em.wattpad.com/1dd660ccf6da8af6017c08abd3270ce06a902fa6/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f6844394b496e39415230357857673d3d2d3533323834383130362e313531353462383734323362353863613130323038343931353633352e6a7067)[.](https://em.wattpad.com/1fcc0c462fa4acba843afb968120363dbfeea36c/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f615f364859386e39565867305a673d3d2d3533323834383130362e313531643765316266333236303530313338383432333932323533382e6a7067)

Grabbed her Keys and walked out the door. She unlock her car with the remote she looked to see some of her neighbors doing stuff on there yawns. Erica lived a housing community with her friends, Samantha, Terry, and Lexy. She could  see one of her neighbors: Mr. Johnson was mowing his front yard, Ms. Nelson was doing some gardening as her two children Nicky and Kara with there golden retriever, Max where playing in there front yard. "Morning Mr. Johnson!" Erica yelled as she waved to get his attention. Mr. Johnson looks up to see Erica waving at so he turns of his lawn mower and looks at her. "Good morning Erica!" he greeted back. In this housing community everybody knew everybody so if you needed anything your neighbor was there to help. "Where are you off to today?" Mr. Johnson asks. "I'm going shopping to get a few things." Erica answered. "Well have fun I got to get back to mowing." he said as started his lawn mower and continued mowing. Erica sighed a happy sigh before going to her car that was a [Malibu Max 05](https://em.wattpad.com/8844417413d89c183fb9028dc0db5c5d2c595a89/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f353164564d41534b37326e7277773d3d2d3533323834383130362e313531316339613065616365346338363336323432323434363432342e6a7067).

Erica really wanted to ride her motorcycle which was a [2002 Kawasaki ZX-12Rmotorcycle](https://em.wattpad.com/67e4e02a0f0710da7ce3edbe7dc6c2fa9fc89328/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f484b4b655a464e6a7273567735413d3d2d3533323834383130362e31353135343830373936613363663661313534353731353038312e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280) but it didn't have a place to put her groceries. She opened the diver's side door, got in and closed the door behind her before starting it. She pulled out of her drive way and started on her way to dollar general. Her IPhone was already playing her music on her radio. Her dad had already put the car in her name and he let her keep the Bluetooth he put in her car so she could listen music from her phone to the radio.

Erica drove until on and looked to see she was passing her parents house. She smiled she loved her family more then anything she would visit them when she had time. As she drove she ended up on highway 49 one of the highways that was closed to where she lived. As she stopped in front of the red light one of her favorite songs came on her Bluetooth, so Erica started sing a long with it. Imagining her and Austin where singing with Foxxy, Dr. Evil, and Austin's father, Nigel as the chores.

**Okay y'all your going to have to play this[video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jn40gqhxoSY) while reading the lyrics:**

[Verse 1: Demi Lovato/Erica]

**Cut me up like a knife**

**And I feel it, deep in my bones**

**Kicking it high but I love even harder**

**You wanna know?**

[Pre-Chorus: Demi Lovato/Erica]

**I just wanna dive in the water, with you**

**Baby, we can't see the bottom**

**It's so easy to fall for each other**

**I'm just hoping we catch one another**

[Chorus: Trevor Dahl/Austin]

**Oh na na, just be careful, na na**

**Love ain't simple, na na**

**Promise me no promises**

**Oh na na, just be careful, na na**

**Love ain't simple, na na**

**Promise me no promises**

**[Drop: Cheat Codes]**

[Verse 2:  Demi Lovato/Erica]

**Baby, I think about you**

**And I feel it, deep in my heart**

**Maybe we just ain't meant to be something**

**Maybe we are, ooh?**

[Pre-Chorus:  Demi Lovato/Erica]

**I just wanna dive in the water, with you**

**Baby, we can't see the bottom**

**It's so easy to fall for each other**

**I'm just hoping we catch one another**

[Chorus: Trevor Dahl/Austin & Demi Lovato/Erica]

**Oh na na, just be careful, na na**

**Love ain't simple, na na**

**Promise me no promises**

**Oh na na, just be careful, na na**

**Love ain't simple, na na**

**Promise me no promises, oh**

**[Drop: Cheat Codes]**

[Bridge:  Trevor Dahl/Austin & Demi Lovato/Erica]

**I just wanna dive in the water**

**Oh baby, we can't see the bottom**

**I just want to dive in with you**

**I just want to lie here with you, oh**

[Chorus:  Trevor Dahl/Austin & Demi Lovato/Erica]

**Oh na na, just be careful, na na**

**Love ain't simple, na na**

**Promise me no promises (promise me)**

**Oh na na, just be careful, na na**

**Love ain't simple, na na**

**Promise me no promises, no**

[Drop: Cheat Codes]

[Outro:  Trevor Dahl/Austin & Demi Lovato/Erica]

**Promise me no promises**

**Don't you promise me nothing**

**Promise me, me, me, me**

**Just be careful**

**Promise me no promises**

As the song finally ended the light finally changed and Erica who was still busy day dreaming didn't notice until a person behind her honks there horn bringing her back to reality. So not to make the person behind her even more mad Erica crossed the highway she found herself on the out-carts of Seminary. There next to the gas-station was a [Dollar General store](https://em.wattpad.com/12bfdf74029d8264e3e455c8ff8fe956c87ae3fa/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f454c6d784c4b5435653065577a773d3d2d3533323834383130362e313531316361663763336438343231323133383033353830303334372e706e67) she pulled into the parking lot. She parked her car, after turning her car off she got out and walked to the entrance of the store. As she grabbed a buggy she heard a voice say, "Hey Erica." Erica looked up to see a [girl with black and blue hair](https://em.wattpad.com/17a095eedec4b1512ed2902c6c43393c3ebeadd8/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f6c2d6376397a5076383256656d773d3d2d3533323834383130362e313531316361666138353461616239653135383836393332333837342e6a7067) wearing a Dollar General Uniform leaning against the counter.

"Oh hey Sam." said Erica using her nickname for Samantha. Samantha was Erica's Terry's and Lexy's best friend and neighbor she was like Terry, a goth but she wore black and blue and like Terry she didn't smoke or anything she was just a quiet girl that likes black cloths. The only people she hangs out with are Erica, Terry and Lexy they never judge her or anything they accepted her for who she was. "Out running errands?" asked Samantha. "Yeah just came to get a few things." Erica answered. "Okay all be here to check you out when your done." said Samantha. "Okay." said Erica.

After She got her groceries, Erica pushed her buggy to the register where Samantha was waiting and started to unload everything. Samantha started scanning everything, "I owe you big time for covering for me last night." said Samantha. "Yeah you do!" said Erica. "I worked my tail bone covering for you!" "I'm real sorry Erica all make it up to you some how." said Samantha. "You'd better!" said Erica. As Samantha continued to scan her items she asked something which didn't shock Erica, "Have you found yourself a boyfriend yet?" Erica sighed annoyed sigh, 'Really we already talked about this last week,' Erica thought before answering, "For the hundredth million time Samantha will you quit asking me that, I told you already I'm still waiting for Mr. Right to come along." "Oh come on Erica you've been saying that ever since I first meet you and the girls," said Samantha "You really need to find someone you only live once you know." "I know that." Erica groaned. "I'm just waiting for the right person."

"The only person you think is right for you is Austin Powers." said Samantha knowing about the crush Erica had on the fictional character. "Yeah," Erica sighed. "I know he's not real but a girl could dream right?" "Yeah you can dream about it but you'll have to find someone sooner or later." said Samantha as she finished scanning everything. "That'll be 25.50 please." Erica gave Samantha 30.00 dollars, "4.50 is your change," said Samantha as she gave Erica her change. "Thanks Sammy" said Erica. "All talk to you later." "Okay see you later." said Samantha as she started scanning the other customers items.


	2. Prologue (Pt. 2)

After she got home Erica unloaded her groceries, put them away, sat down on the coach, and looked up at the ceiling 'Samantha's right all have to find someone sooner or later because I'm tired of being the odd on out.' she thought. Erica was the only girl in her friend group that didn't have a boyfriend so when her friends and there boyfriends go out for a group date Erica would be either at home by herself or she would be a fourth wheel. To stop herself and get over this she decided to watch T.V. so she grabbed the remote, turn on the T.V. and started surfing. She found exactly what she was looking for: **Austin Powers** **:** **In Goldmember** , out of all the Austin Powers Movie Erica loved this one the most.

She put the remote down and watched as Austin Powers doing his theme song, she sighed a sigh with her goofy girl crush on her face. 'Oh why can't there be a boy out that was like Austin?' Erica thought before she shook her head, 'No Erica, If your going to find someone you've got to get over this crush.' As she watched the T.V. the screen at the part where the them song ends with Austin pointing upwards the screen, her ringtone, **Dark Horse by Katy Perry** was going off meaning she was getting a call. She picks up her phone to see the childhood picture of her and her closes best friend Lexy was on the screen, meaning Lexy was calling her. As she slid her finger across the answer button and put the phone next to her ear. "Hello?" she says. "Hey Erica it's Lexy are you busy?" says the voice of Lexy that was on the other end of the phone. Erica looked at the T.V. before turning away, "Uh no why?" asks Erica confused. "Well me and the girls are going out to eat at a restaurant, you wanna go?" asks Lexy. Erica looks at the T.V. and sighs before answering, "Sure." "Okay me and the girls will meet you there." says Lexy. "Okay see ya." says Erica. "See ya." says Lexy.

**Erica's Pov,**

I sat there and was lost in thought, In all honesty I really didn't want to go. I mean it's not like I want to out hang with my friends it's just that I have this problem that always happens to me in public. What problem is that? Well It's just that boys want to date me and my problem is I don't want to date them and they can't get the message. And no I'm not gay or a lesbian I just have a certain taste in men. After a lot of thinking I decided to go, I looked at the T.V. again, 'I hope that or a marathon is coming on when I get back.' I thought before I turned my T.V. off knowing if I left it on it would add money to my electricity bill before I got up to look for an outfit to wear. As I made my way to my room I decided to wear something that says, 'Stay back I'm not someone to mess with.' As I made it to my room I knew exactly what outfit to wear, I opened my closet door and started looking until I found what I was looking for.

After I change my outfit which was a [blue jacket](https://em.wattpad.com/090fa075f367faa42a7a34468f5b2320bfddd6d2/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f557a614b324f766a6f5a455045773d3d2d3533333238343739382e313531646337666462333530316234663537333732303437363838322e6a7067), over a [blue top](https://em.wattpad.com/d799f9b1113f6ee7a0aa76e78ac3aa73e601e31c/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f7241557a413436647453396c46673d3d2d3533333238343739382e313531646338313434663434313666383237323233393735393235392e6a7067), [black skinny jeans](https://em.wattpad.com/29287ead78c66d8582205a3132aa21135c57726a/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f6f6663447768707773726e6636513d3d2d3533333238343739382e313531646338313834383238346561333830313632313932373339372e6a7067), and [blue stared go-go boots](https://em.wattpad.com/8afcaa8d093de697344b387bcbcf157b2b95cb95/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f6b385f647a517a4f4855695755413d3d2d3533333238343739382e313531646338316362616434383361623830343739333332393734392e6a7067). I heard a ding I pulled my phone out of my pocket to see a text from Lexy that said: "Meet us at Georgia Blue." I put my phone back into my pocket and I walked out to my motorcycle with my blue helmet, put my helmet on, started the engine, and Drove off.

**(Time Skip)**

After a while of driving I found my self in one of the busiest places in Mississippi, Hattiesburg. For some odd reason Hattiesburg was always busy everyday and night it would be busy. But during the holidays it would get busier. I got passed both red lights I finally made it to Georgia Blue, I parked my bike, grabbed my keys and my helmet and started walking to the restaurant. As I walked I saw a few boys looking at me, some smiled and some wolf whistled and I shock my head, 'This happens every time.' I thought as I looked at the waitress and say, "Hey my friends ordered a table for four." "Oh yes right this way." says the woman as she leads me to a table in the back where my friends where waiting. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late." I greeted. "I got stuck in traffic." "That's okay girl," says Terry. "Yeah at least you made it." says Lexy. "Okay my names Amanda and all be your waiter for this evening and what do y'all want to drink?" says the waiter. "Water," says Lexy. "Dr. Pepper." says Terry. "Diet Coke," says Samantha. "Coke." I says. "Okay all be back with your drinks and your menus." says Amanda. "Okay thanks." says Samantha. "Wait whose even paying?" I ask when that question popped into my head. "Sammy's paying." answers Terry.

I look at Samantha as she says, "Call this my favor to you I still owe you one for yesterday." "What happened yesterday?" asks Lexy. "Blue hair here forgot about her sister's wedding that was at 6:00pm when she was supposed to work until closing so she asked our boss if she could leave early to go get ready for the wedding she let her leave only for me to cover her shift." I answer annoyed. "Seriously?" asked Lexy. I nodded my head saying, "Mmhm." "That's sucks." said Terry. "Yeah but know Samantha can pay me back by buying me dinner." I says the waitress came with our drinks and our menus, "Here are your drinks and your menus." "Thank you." says Samantha. "All let y'all think about what y'all want and all come back in a few minutes." says Amanda as she walks off. "So what are y'all going to order?" I ask curious. "I'm having the Red, White, and Georgia Blue Salad." answers Terry. "Cutting back on the meat?" asks Lexy. "Yeah," Terry answered. "What about you?" "I'm getting the Blue’s Burger I haven't had that in a while," answers Lexy. "Same here." I say agreeing with my bestie. "What about you Sam?" asks Terry. "I might try there Chicken and Andouille Gumbo," Samantha answered. "I heard that was good," says Terry.

**(Time Skip)**

After we all ate and payed for our food we where just chatting when I decided to see if anyone called me because I had put my phone on vibrate as I got my phone out and press the home button I saw my screen pop up. I couldn't help but sigh with my goofy crush face as my wallpaper that was a colored sketch of me and Austin that I drew long ago. That seems to catch Samantha's attention and knowing what my wallpaper was she says rather annoyed, "Not again Erica." Which cause me, Lexy, and Terry to look at her, "You can keep fantasizing about someone that isn't real you need to stop this." I looked at her angry and say, "And how would you know what's real and what's not real you'd probably had a T.V. crush on someone before." "Yeah but I got over it." says Samantha. "I'm serious you need to stop fan-girling about this and find someone already!" That soon got everyone attention as they looked at us, "I told you that I'm still waiting for the right person!" I yelled. "No your just waiting because not only do have a T.V. crush but you have bad taste in man!" Samantha yelled. Everyone gasped in shock but me I got up, grabbed my helmet, and ran out of the restaurant to my motorcycle and started the engine and drove off.

**3rd Person Pov,**

Everyone and I mean everyone looked at Samantha with angry looks, "Way to go Sammy!" yelled Lexy angry. "Yeah that was low even for you!" says Terry angry. Samantha just sat there now feeling guilty for what she had done.


	3. Prologue (Pt. 3)

After she got home Erica ran to her room flopped down on her bed, burying her head into her pillow and began sobbing her eyes out. 'How could Samantha say that to me?' she thought. 'What would she know on how I fell?' 'Why does my life have to be so hard?' As she was crying Erica soon started to fall a sleep as her eyes closed Erica said, "Sometime I wish I could just leave my life forever and go on Adventures with Austin instead of being here with people that judge me." An hour or so later as she was sleeping the noise of the T.V. in the living room coming on woke Erica who slowly opens her eyes and sits up slowly as she hears a noise coming from her living room. She looked through the door to see her the light of her T.V. that had come on for no reason. 'Huh?' she thought. 'I could've sworn I turned my T.V. off before I left so why the heck is it on?'

Curious Erica slowly got up from her bed and started walking slowly into the living room. When she entered the living room she could see that the Austin Powers: In Goldmember movie was on again and as it showed Austin pointing upwards the screen suddenly starts flickering between the movie to the snow screen a couple of times before it goes off. 'What the hell?' Erica thought as she walks to the coach grabbed the remote and turns the T.V. on only to meet a blue screen, Erica tries to turn it off but it didn't go off, at first she though her batteries finally died so she put the remote down, got up and walked to the screen and press the power button. She looked to see the screen was still blue before it did something unexpected it turned into what looked like a [70s colors screen that was spinning](https://em.wattpad.com/86c1fff31a5a44ee12f1ae91b2615639a3bf5351/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f427846776d3836414c33423242413d3d2d3533333238343739382e313531353436636362626635373964303532353030343531323132312e676966?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280).

'What the heck is going on with my T.V.?' Erica thought as she curiously touched it her hand suddenly got suck in, "What the?!?" Erica exclaimed as she tried to pull her hand out only for it to be pulled in hard. Erica started freaking out her feet that where planted on the ground started sliding towards the T.V. soon she was forcefully sucked. "HOLY CRAP...! Erica yelled as she move in the vortex uncontrollably. Suddenly her outfit started to change her blue top and jacket turned into a [white bandaged crop top](https://em.wattpad.com/3d6cc576442f93fe44a3d288400a7dbc4eb326c9/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f56566e335838584b6c76736b79773d3d2d3533333431393733372e313532643736653432653363323165323739323430373031373030342e6a7067), her black skinny jeans turned into [white flare jeans](https://em.wattpad.com/4e4c5eb7113ed30a681db2a266fd4e8d6c4a2c59/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f534263704e4152576a34417667773d3d2d3533333431393733372e313532643736656233363433623334653732363635363231303030342e6a7067), her blue stared boots turned into [white 70s platform shoes](https://em.wattpad.com/2071e40ec9e69421812ef0faec88dae98026ae48/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f446b61486c70545772335a5237773d3d2d3533333431393733372e313532643736656535616435376434373638363630353332393235382e6a7067) and in her pierced ears appeared [peace sign earrings with a matching necklace](https://em.wattpad.com/176e8002b7a9e8456c968f0be1a93eb99383b495/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f6e33454f4c4e45325567794277413d3d2d3533333431393733372e3135326437366637376636323139623039393537343936343038302e6a7067) around her neck.

"AHHHHH!" Erica yelled as she tried to catch my balance. As she flew towards the white light that was the other end of the vortex unaware of what's waiting for her on the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short but I will make it up to y'all with the rest of the story.


	4. Chapter One: Erica's Arrival, Meeting Dr. Evil, And Austin Powers Saves Erica

**Erica's Pov** ,

I landed face first on a rocky and sandy ground, luckily I didn't get any serious injury's. "Ah man that's smarts," I say still in a little pain from the landing as I got to me my feet. As I looked to see saw something I didn't expected to see there in front of me was the Hollywood sign. 'Huh, what the heck am I doing in Hollywood?' I thought as I felt a breeze hit my arms I looked down to see the outfit I was wearing. 'AND WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CLOTHS?!?' I thought as I looked at the outfit, My blue outfit was replaces with a [white bandaged crop top](https://em.wattpad.com/3d6cc576442f93fe44a3d288400a7dbc4eb326c9/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f56566e335838584b6c76736b79773d3d2d3533333431393733372e313532643736653432653363323165323739323430373031373030342e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280), [white flare pants](https://em.wattpad.com/4e4c5eb7113ed30a681db2a266fd4e8d6c4a2c59/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f534263704e4152576a34417667773d3d2d3533333431393733372e313532643736656233363433623334653732363635363231303030342e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280), and [white platform shoes](https://em.wattpad.com/2071e40ec9e69421812ef0faec88dae98026ae48/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f446b61486c70545772335a5237773d3d2d3533333431393733372e313532643736656535616435376434373638363630353332393235382e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280), with a [peace sign necklace and matching earrings](https://em.wattpad.com/176e8002b7a9e8456c968f0be1a93eb99383b495/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f6e33454f4c4e45325567794277413d3d2d3533333431393733372e3135326437366637376636323139623039393537343936343038302e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280).

As I got up and dusted myself off something pure white catches me out of the corner of my eye, I looked up to see the white **HOLLYWOOD** logo towering over me. 'What the heck, am I in HOLLYWOOD?' I thought. 'Why did the vortex send me here?' I decided not to worry about that what I really need is to find some help, so I started to walk up behind it I soon saw what look like a building, I looked to see the logo it said: **Hollywood Talent Agency**. 'What the heck?' I thought. 'Why is there a building all the way up here?' But then again someone in here could help me, So I walked up to the building and opened the door. There where people in here and I mean a lot of people they where wearing black and white clothes. I go to over to a woman that was on the computer, "Excuse me but where can I find the person in charge?" I asked. She pointed to the right and said not even looking up from her computer, "Go that way our boss is in having a meeting." "Okay but what does he look like?" I asked. "He's bald and wears a gray uniform." she answered. 'Bald and gray uniform why does that sound familiar?' I thought as I thanked her and walked into the direction she told me to go.

As I got closer to what looked like a meeting room I see the one person I wasn't expecting to see, there sitting in his chair right in front of me was the one and only Dr. Evil, Austin Powers nemesis/brother, with Number 2, his son Scott, Frau, and his clone Mini-Me. 'Oh good please let me be dreaming.' I said as I closed my eyes only to open them to see I was still there. 'Oh crap not good!' I thought. 'I knew it, I don't know how this was possible but I knew it, I'm in the **Austin Powers: in Goldmember** movie,' I concluded. 'But how did I get here?' Then I realized something, 'MY WISH!' I thought. 'My wish must have brought me here, but why?' As I stood there trying to make sense about my wish coming true and bringing me here, I felt my nose itch. 'Oh no I'm going to sneeze!' I tried to use my hands to try and stop myself from sneezing but it didn't work I sneezed, "AH, AH, AH, AHCHOO !" I sneezed. Dr. Evil, Mini-Me, Number 2, Scott, and Frau looked at me, "Intruder!" yelled Dr. Evil. I looked to see the guards pointing there guns at me I held up my hands, 'Oh man I'm gonna die.' I thought. "Bring the girl to me!" yelled Dr. Evil. I did what I was told as the guards instructed me to do. I stood in front of the five villains. "Okay girl you didn't hear everything we just talked about did you?" Dr. Evil asked me. 'I didn't even have to hear them talk I already know his plan.' I thought. "No I didn't hear anything about your plan that involves a man named Goldmember and Preparation H!" I yelled before I put bother my hands to my mouth, 'Oh no why did I say that?!?" I thought.

As we all stood there in silence that is until Dr. Evil was the one who broke, "Well girl since you know about my plan I'm afraid all have to lock you up until I get Goldmember to get Preparation H and to kill you."  "Take her away!" Dr. Evil yelled as a guard grabbed my arm, Then my black belt in karate in-stinks kicked in. I grabbed the guard's, swung him into the other two guards causing them to fall to the floor. "Guards see's her!" yelled Dr. Evil as more guards came into the room.

'Well it's a good thing my sensei taught me how to find and hit the pressure points of the human body in karate class.' I thought as I got into a fight stance. I soon started fighting as I avoided the guards shoot at me by either doing cart wheels or back flips on my hands before hitting there pressure points in there bodies.

After the fight I stood in my fighting stance as I looked at the guards on the ground who where groaning in pain before straightening myself. I looked at Dr. Evil an asked, "Got any more guards for me to beat up?" The out of now where I felt the sharp sink into my neck I grabbed it and saw it was a Tranquilizer dart the next thing I knew I felt dizzy, I looked to see another guard with a Tranquilizer gun in his hand the next thing I knew everything went black.

 **3rd Person Pov** ,

Dr. Evil watched as the girl collapses, "Take her to the holding cells." he order. As another guard came in, picked up Erica and took her away, "Well whoever that was had some excellent fighting skill." said Number 2. "Yes she did," said Dr. Evil as he thought for a moment. "So your going threw with your plan by getting Goldmember for Preparation H and to kill her?" asked Number 2. "No, know that we saw what she can do there maybe away to turn her onto our-side." said Dr. Evil as he got up. "As I was saying Ladies and gentlemen, using my time machine I shall travel back to 1975, pick up Goldmember and bring him back to the future. And the best part of this plan is No one can stop me. Not even Austin Powers." Then he started laughing with Frau, Number 2, and Mini-Me.

Then on cue, "Not so fast," said Austin Powers as he and the British Secret Service with guns entered the room as Number 2, Scott, and Frau turned in there chairs to see Austin Powers had entered the room as Austin continued "You're surrounded Dr. Evil." Dr. Evil then said, "Shit!" After Dr. Evil and Mini-Me where taken into custody, Austin was about leave when out of the blue Scott came up to Austin and said, "Hey since you arrested my dad I thought I should let you know he thrown some girl into the holding cells." "What?!?" asked Austin, "Where are they?!?" "There in the basement of the building." Scott said as he walked off. "Thanks." said Austin as he ran to the elevator and pressed the basement. After waiting he made it to the basement he saw a door and opened it. He looked to see many doors he soon started opening all of them until he came to the last door and he opened it, there in the cell was a beautiful brown blonde highlighted haired girl that looks to be in her late 20s unconscious laying on the cell floor. Austin put his gun away and got on his knees next to the girl before pressing two of his fingers to the girl's neck to feel for a pulse, He felt one meaning the girl's alive. Austin picked the girl up and takes her out of the cell, "AUSTIN!" yelled a man's voice. Austin looked to see his old school mate, friend, and missions giver Basil Exposition, "Whose this?" Basil asked forgetting about what he was about to tell Austin. "No idea Basil, Dr. Evil's son told me she was thrown into the holding cells."

"She's seems alright but I'm taking her back to my place until she regain consciousness." said Austin. "Alright Austin," said Basil. "Oh Austin." said Basil gain Austin's Attention. "I almost forgot why I came. here" said Basil as he explained why he came here.


	5. Chapter Two: Waking Up And Going Shopping

Erica soon woke up in a [colorful room that was decorated with peace signs](https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/533716124/images/15198606233933ea53915470409.jpg) (Minus The Window). 'What happened to me?' Erica thought. 'The last thing I remember was fighting off Dr. Evil's guards before one knocked me out with a Tranquilizer gun.' Erica sat up to see that the bed she was in was huge much couldn't be said about the room she was in. (Side Picture Minus the window)

 'Well where ever I am they sure have good taste.' Erica thought as she looks at her bed again to only to see a white piece of paper at next to a set keys with a what she thought was a car remote she grabbed the paper and looked to see it was a note and it wasn't any note. It was a note FROM AUSTIN POWERS! Erica sat fully up and started to read the note:

 _Dear Miss_ ,

_Hello There, Miss. My name is Austin Powers. I found you in Dr. Evil's holding cells, you where unconscious. So I took you back to my place until you woke up, I guess that would explain where you are. Also I saw your necklace and earrings and since you liked peace signs I decided to have the room your staying in redecorated to make you more comfortable. I would've stayed and greeted you when you woke up but I had to leave because the queen is knighting me at Buckingham Palace._

_Hope you to see you and meet you when I get back darling,_

_-Love Austin Powers_

_P.S. I'm also having a party tonight at my place and I was hoping you could come if you feel up to it, and I saw your outfit was dirty so if you need a new outfit to wear to the party you can go to any clothing store buy as many and whatever you want, just say put it on Austin Powers tab they'll know what to do and one of the keys is for my house and the other is for small surprise I got for you outside._

Erica sat there as she read note not knowing weather to be excited or shock, She not only came face to face with Dr. Evil but she was rescued and staying with Austin Powers. To see if she was dreaming Erica hurriedly got up form her bed and ran to door, grabbed the handle and opening the door to see, the walls where like 70s colors, and there where pictures of Austin Powers on the wall above his stage. Meaning she wasn't dreaming, Erica couldn't help but squeal like the fan girl she was. Then wanting to keep check on Dr. Evil and Mini-Me, Erica decided to watch the news so she walked into the living room, and turned on the T.V. to see Dr. Evil and Mini-Me in the World Organization Court room standing in front of the world wide court.

" _Doctor Evil, the world court sentences you to 400 years."_ says the woman as Dr. Evil and Mini-Me looked at each other before the woman continued, _"Do you have anything to say_?"

" _No, but I think Mini-Me does_." said Dr. Evil as Mini-Me nodded his head as he unzipped his pants as the woman looked confused Mini-Me turned around and pulled his pants down which cause the Judges to groan in disgusted as Erica held a hand up to her mouth with a shock look on her face.

" _Looks like 2 eggs and a hanky_." said Dr. Evil as he started laughing with Mini-Me. Erica got out of her shock as the news woman came on, " _The criminal genius known as Dr Evil and his clone were sentenced today at the world organization. For his efforts for stopping Dr. Evil and saving an Innocent girl from his clutches, Austin Powers, son of England's most famous spy Nigel Powers. Will be knighted by the queen at Buckingham Palace_." Knowing what was about to happen Erica quickly turned off the T.V. not wanting to see Austin get embarrassed when his father doesn't show up and everyone laughs at him knowing she would lose her temper. Every-time she saw someone she knew was sad, upset, or even getting laughed at Erica felt like she was gonna kill someone, Erica was a hardcore and some what girly girl, I guess you could say she was a tomboy mixed with a girly girl.

When you meet her she's a nice and sweet girl, that is until you piss her off or when she loses her temper she turns into a mean girl that feels like she's going to beat the crap out of someone unless someone or she calms herself down. So in reality she was like her mom, she maybe a nice and friendly woman at first but if you make her angry your a goner. But when she's nice Erica is more like her dad although he also has his mean moments he's as nice as a big teddy bear.

As she sat there Erica remembered that the party was tonight after Austin got knighted so Erica thought she should take Austin up on his offer to let herself by an outfit for the party. So Erica grabbed the keys and found her way outside, she presses the remote to her what sound like a motorcycle she looked up to see a beautiful [British painted 2002 Kawasaki ZX-12Rmotorcycle](https://em.wattpad.com/22a997ba6f547d087e4a33d353dae4519ab493f5/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f6b446538424a7a574f306e6b70773d3d2d3533333731363132342e313531656635643831626665623734373334303732363932313635352e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280) with a [British helmet.](https://em.wattpad.com/e58a532bd5f03d143bf76ca8ab9205dd6a9ac0de/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f36526e775a532d586c59327138413d3d2d3533333731363132342e313531656635643931393735343736633630353438393232343139332e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

Erica stood there in shock before she shook her head, 'Remember Erica he's supposed to end up with Foxxy in the end.' She thought. 'So don't start going down that road.' Erica got on the motorcycle and put the helmet on her head before cranking it. She drove around for a while until she came upon a clothing store, she park her bike, and walked inside. As she entered the entrance she saw that the store was full with not just shirts, pants, and skirts but with beautiful dress, from long to medium, to short and jewelry. Then one of the women behind the register came running over to Erica, she looked to be in her 40s with dirty blond hair and blue eyes. "Hey aren't you that girl that was rescued by Austin Powers?" Erica was a little surprise that the woman knew about that, "Yes, but how do you know about that?" Erica asked. "The news where else?" the woman asked. "Oh." Erica said understanding. "So is there anything we can help you with?" woman asked. "Well Austin's throwing a party and I want to find the right outfit in case I fell good enough to go since Dr. Evil's guard knocked me out with a Tranquilizer gun." "Oh you poor thing," said the woman. "Well all let you look around go a head and get as much as you want and Don't worry Austin already called us to let us know if you came by." "Okay thanks for the help," said Erica as she looked at the name take before continuing, "Linda." "No problem, all check you out when you get done." said Linda going back to the register. Erica soon started looking at the dresses, when she soon came across one she liked. Erica didn't know much about the 70s but the dress looked kind of 70sish at least she thought it did. So she grabbed a pair of 70s sandals to go with it, She then went to the jewelry area to get a hair accessory.

After she got what she needed she went to the register, "So how does it fell being a celebrity?"  asked Linda. "What do you mean?" asked Erica. "You know you came face to face with Dr. Evil, you where rescued by Austin Powers, and your staying with him." "Oh that." Erica said understanding. "It fells a little shocking in all honesty." "Well I'm sure you'll get used to it." said Linda as she put Erica's things in a bag. "I hope you have fun and hope to see you soon Miss." said Linda. "Thanks again Linda." said Erica. "But just call me by my name okay?" "Of course but I don't know your name." said Linda. "Oh sorry my name is Erica." said Erica. "Oh Erica that's a pretty name." said Linda. "Thanks see you later Linda." said Erica leaving. "See ya." yelled Linda. 'What a nice girl, to be young again.' Linda thought returning to work.


	6. Chapter Three: Meeting Austin Powers, The Fook Sisters, And Basil Exposition

**Erica's Pov** ,

I was in my room getting ready, Austin's party had started and I had yet to arrive. But in all honesty I didn't feel well enough to go but I hadn't meet Austin Powers yet and I didn't want to disappoint him by not showing up like his father did at the knighting ceremony. After I did my hair, I got out the peace sign necklace and earrings that appeared on me when I got there.

Don't get me wrong I love peace signs I just find it weird that they appeared on me. As I clasped the necklace in place I admired myself in the mirror, satisfied with my look I opened the door. As I walked into the hallway I was surprised that no one recognized me as the girl from the news but then again I did change my entire look accepted for the earring and necklace so it would be impossible to notice that girl on T.V. was me, as I walked into the room where I saw Austin's Stage I could see Austin and his band, Ming Tea getting ready to perform a song. I was leaning against the wall not the fair from the stage as Austin's band started to play with him singing,

**Daddy, Daddy wasn't there**

**Daddy, Daddy wasn't there**

**To take me to the fair**

**It seems he doesn't care**

**Daddy wasn't there**

**When I was first baptized**

**When I was criticized**

**When I was ostracized**

**When I was Jazzercized**

**Steak and kidney pies**

**One-Hour Martinize**

**When I was circumcised**

**Daddy wasn't there**

**To take me to the fair**

**To change my underwear**

**Daddy wasn't there**

"Daddy wasn't there peace." said Austin as the crowed walked on stage to stand next to him to get autographs or pictures. I decided to get a soda before going to the back to where the elevator was.

 **Austin's Pov** ,

"I am a sexy beast!" I say to myself as I started walking threw the dancing crowd with people saying, "Austin we love!" Until I turned my head for a moment before I bumped into someone causing me to fall to the ground and to here the sound of a bottle breaking. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry are you alright?" asked a woman's voice full of concern. "Yes, Yes, I'm alright thank you darling," I say as looked up to see the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. There in front of me was a girl who had brown hair with blonde highlights, she wore a [one sleeve orange dress](https://em.wattpad.com/777fd89ddbbd9c9dba30bf22d1f176726e31465a/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f4a56354a535331586365357856673d3d2d3533363032323537332e3135313634363335383332353334383032323939353938313332372e6a7067), a pair of 70s [platform sandals](https://em.wattpad.com/f542cbbb927a8a9b67ebe86530121838faf72035/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f4e47345973654b544662305338673d3d2d3533363032323537332e313531363436343262396465393062333937353030393232323938312e6a7067), with [hair done](https://em.wattpad.com/5e8d4be48a976e2e1f69c53aa72acc321c4fef8c/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f616a5a7876696477454e644934773d3d2d3533333731363132342e313531323336353162643230626432663235333239353831383331392e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)[ in beautiful curls](https://em.wattpad.com/5e8d4be48a976e2e1f69c53aa72acc321c4fef8c/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f616a5a7876696477454e644934773d3d2d3533333731363132342e313531323336353162643230626432663235333239353831383331392e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280) and she wore a [peace sign necklace with matching earrings](https://em.wattpad.com/e171c842dada7558fa40eca5ab2423464ebb95a5/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f51416b48425948543064474c38513d3d2d3533363032323537332e313532643737613635383339363335333237333638313735393630372e6a7067). That's when I realized as I looked at the necklace and earrings more closely, that this girl was the one I rescued from Dr. Evil's lair who I still hadn't ask for her name. The girl looked at me before she held out her hand, "Here let me help you up." I looked at the hand before I looked the girl's eyes they where a chocolate brown that where full of concern for me, I grabbed the girl's hand as she helped me up.

"Thank you darling." I say as I straightened myself. "Your welcome I'm just glad your alright." the girl said with a beautiful smile appeared on her face. "So am I." I said as I looked behind the girl to see her now broken soda bottle on the floor with soda everywhere. "Oh your soda sorry about that all get you a new one." I say as I was about to leave before the girl grabbed my hand to stop me from leaving. I stood there in shock as the warmth of her hand sent a shiver through my body, 'Her hands are warm.' (He's just know noticing how warm Erica/my hands are lol XD) I thought as I looked back at the girl as she says, "No it's fine, I can get another one later." "Oh alright then." I replied. As me and the girl stood there I took the opportunity to look at her face she was now looking away from me with a blush on her face, she looked nervous I was probably the same way. 'What is happening to me?' I thought. 'I've never had trouble talking to women before but with this girl my mind goes blank and I can't find anything to say to her.'

"So are you enjoying the party?" I say finally finding my words "Oh yes I'm having a great time." the girl answered as she smiled another beautiful smile "Well I'm glade your enjoying yourself." I say as I smiled back. "So I never got your name." the girl says. "Oh yes my names Austin Powers." I greeted. "But most people call me Austin." "Well it's nice to finally know the name of the person who saved my life." the girls says with yet another beautiful smile.  "Yes, now that you now my name I would like to now the name of my beautiful house guest." I say trying to flirt with her a little. "My name is Erica Eberhardt." the girl called Erica answered with a blush as she held out her hand, "But everyone calls me Erica." "Well it's nice to meet you Erica." I say as I grabbed her hand and shook it. "So," I say as I tried to think of something to talk about, "I hope you don't mind me asking but what where you doing in Dr. Evil's lair I mean you don't look like someone who wants to take over the world?"

 **3rd Person's Pov** ,

But as Erica was about to answer there was light scream of excitement. Austin and Erica turned around to see another girl running to them and by the look of this girl she seemed like she was from Tokyo Japan because she had her hair in side pig tales, and newly fashioned clothing. "Austin I'm gonna get another soda," said Erica as she walked away, "Well take later okay?" "Alright." said Austin disappointingly wanting to talk to Erica more before he put his attention on the Japaneses girl, "It's Austin Powers, you're so funny," yelled the Japanese girl. "Also very sexy. Can I have an autograph?" She held up her anime Austin Powers comic, "Of course," answered Austin as he grabbed the comic book, "your name is?" Austin asked. "Fook Mi." the girl answered. Austin looked up and smiled, "Oh behave baby," as he and the girl started laughing, "Yes, now your name is?" "Fook Mi." said the girl again. "You kiss your mother with that mouth?" asked Austin getting a little offended. The girl playfully rolled her eyes before explaining, "Fook Mi, like this." The Japanese girl turned around to show her name on her backpack. "Oh I see," said Austin with a understanding smile. "Your NAME is Fook Mi."

"You want a drink?" Fook Mi asked Austin. "Yes of course," answered Austin as he turned his head as Fook Mi left, "but I have a private bar in the back that you are more than welcome to use." Then Fook Mi came back, "Here you go!" "Fook Mi that was fast!" Austin said in complete shock. "Fook Yu!" She replied. "Oh you're going the right way for a smack bottom And I don't care who knows it." said Austin did a zig-zag with his head which caused the girl to laughed as Fook Mi came back, "Austin," said Fook Mi as Austin started going a little crazy by making noises and shaking his head. "This is my twin sister, Her name Fook Yu. Fook Yu, Fook Mi. See" "Twins, Twins" Austin said trying to catch his breath.

While all this was happening, Erica after she got another soda was standing by the wall and watched as she tried not to laugh at how Austin was acting along with fighting the argue of giving the Japanese twins the eagle eye of jealousy. Not wanting to see what happens next Erica looked away from it and waited for Basil to show up so she can tell him her problem.

Just then the Elevator door opened which caused Erica to look and watch as Basil entered the house through the elevator with Privates that where assigned to guard Austin's father, Nigel Powers before he was kidnapped. Erica took this as an opportunity to introduce herself, so Erica walked over to Basil and tapped his shoulder, "Excuse me." Basil turned to see Erica, "Hello there miss is there something I can help you with?" "Yes there is, but I should probably introduce myself first, my name is Erica Eberhardt I'm the girl Austin rescued from Dr. Evil's Lair." "Oh it's nice t meet you Erica, my name is Basil Exposition," "So what is it that you need help with?" "Well it's a long story but I'll just leave it short." said Erica as she started to explain her problem, Austin who busy with the Japanese sisters he looks up to see Erica talking to Basil which made his heart boil with jealousy but It got worse when he watched them shake hands.

  
But that feeling went away when he's see's Basil and Erica walking over, "Austin, I'm sorry to interrupt." "Twins Basil, twins." said Austin referring to the Japanese girls. "Austin, it's your father." "Bye-Bye." said Fook Mi and Fook Yu as they left. "What?" asked Austin. "He's been kidnapped." replied Basil which caused Austin to get from the bed, "Very heavy man." he said. "Oh so that's why my father wasn't at the knighting ceremony." "No actually. He was kidnapped after you were knighted." said Basil. "Ah." said Austin a little disappointed. "He was last seen on his yacht." continued Basil. "Oh, yes, the "HMS Shag at Sea"." said Austin. "Exactly, just take a look." said Basil as he looked at the Privates. "Gentlemen fall in." The Privates walked forward to stand in front of Basil, Austin, and Erica. "Austin, these men were assigned to guard your father."

Basil looked at Erica said, "You may want to cover your eyes for this." "Okay chaps chins up, trousers down. I think we might have found a clue. " said Basil as the three men pulled there pants down Austin shockingly covered Erica's eyes with his left hand, "Go Blimey." the British Agent exclaimed. "All your privates have had their privates painted gold. How bizarre." "Imagine gilded tally wakers, golden wedding tackle, 14 carat trouser snakes." "That's enough." said Basil. "Okay." said Austin as the three men pulled there pants back up while Austin took his hands off Erica's eyes. "Basil there's only one person in the world who truly Understands the psychology of a mad man." says Austin as he and Basil looked forward with Erica looking a them as they say at the same time, "Dr. Evil."

**(Time Skip)**

After the party, Erica had decided to take a bath Austin had informed her that there was a bathroom built next to her room. When Erica opened the door she was meet with a [white bathroom](https://em.wattpad.com/ce3b2259ef79f63f53df3438f79e4ce0144efeeb/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f4b624d58344b46623657435369413d3d2d3533363032323537332e313531336332333635303039303336323632313239313834303732362e6a7067) which shocked her, I mean this is Austin Powers where talking about so why isn't this bathroom in some kind of funky color? But she really didn't want to bother by asking Austin why was this bathroom white, so she just ran her bathwater, took off her clothes before climbing into the warm water as she sat there soaking in the bathtub she was thinking about all that's happened so far. First she gets off work, then she eats buffalo chicken pizza while watching a Austin Powers movie marathon, she makes a wish for fun, gets into a fight with Samantha at Georgia Blue only to come home to discover that her wish not only came true but sends her into the **Austin Powers: In Goldmember** movie where there are no directors or cameras that where supposed to be filming this, and ends up in and captured in Dr. Evil's lair and is rescued by the main character and her all time crush Austin Powers. She knew in order for her to get back home she would have to help Austin save his father and the world she just hoped she wouldn't screw this up or she could be stuck here forever. After her bath she changed into some [sleep clothes](https://em.wattpad.com/cd7acda149f03b7c5964d62de135ba8a0c5ab367/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f6d457a4f3836486a585968756b673d3d2d3533363032323537332e313533353134636531636235663134373537303936313338343735302e6a7067) that Austin let her borrow, she laid down in her bed and draft off to sleep.


	7. Chapter Four: Seeing Dr. Evil Again

'I can't believe I agreed to do this,' Erica thought as sat there in Austin Powers car as the British agent was driving. 'Curse me and my fan girlishness.'

 **Flashback** :

At the party,

"And that's basically it." Erica finished as she looked down. She had just explain to Basil that she was somehow sent here from another world and she needed to find away to get back home. As she stood there waited for Basil to laugh at her and call her crazy, but she wasn't expecting for Basil to say, "I believe you." "You do?" asked Erica looking up in complete shock. "Yes we saw you enter here through a portal on the cameras." answered Basil. 'They checked the camera's?' Erica thought. 'Well it is 2002 in this weird dimension or world or where every I'm at, so it makes since for them to do that.' "We also saw your fighting skill." Basil informed, "Your an excellent fighter." Erica blushed at the compliment. "Thank you." she said.  "I also have an offer for you." "What is it?" asked Erica. "We will find you away home if you help Austin save his father and possibly stop Dr. Evil knowing Austin he will transfer Dr. Evil to another prison to find his father where he will probably escape and go through with whatever his plan is." "So what do you say do we have a deal?" Asked Basil as he held out his hand. "Yes we do." said Erica as grabbed his hand and shook it, "Also quick question." said Basil. "Yes?" asked Erica. "Do you know how to use a hand gun?" He asked.

 **End of Flashback** :

Here she was now with her [new flip phone](https://em.wattpad.com/8af7309fedcb5010e235ba75413dff487a2e4476/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f4d7965316c2d493257476b655f413d3d2d3533343739353533302e313531343631633730316432376364663430323535373033333334342e6a7067), [hand custom gun](https://em.wattpad.com/903d27fee613333e28be1c254dcc7d8207f58921/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f736939316f786c424f46636a4a673d3d2d3533343739353533302e313539633465306166363865336435333833303136313739303634372e6a7067), a [new outfit](https://em.wattpad.com/b38b078e5db5a7cbe82ccc7c85ca3fcb8031b12c/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f6b6f65446574575f6e415a7152413d3d2d3533343739353533302e31353136353239396330303365356363323834343938343432302e706e67) (#It's hard to find different outfits for each scene that matches the movie) she bought before going with Austin, and the [necklace and earrings](https://em.wattpad.com/96f25c563e24384d216ce49f63b85423b22bdce3/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f6e43444469313271574b426c4d413d3d2d3533343739353533302e313532643737626165333564313932343235393236393935393035342e6a7067) that appeared on her when she arrived in this world.

As she sat in the passenger seat with Austin driving Erica couldn't help but put her attention on the British Agent. Even if he wasn't real, something about him just made her face heat up. She didn't know what it was his body, his looks, or his personality but whatever it was, it made her heart race so fast it would feel like it would burst out of her chest. As she sat there and looked at him, Austin felt like he was being stared he used his pupils to look to see Erica looking at him. Austin looked at the girl confused, 'What is she starring at?' "Is something wrong?" Austin asked which caused Erica to look away with a blush on her face. "No I'm fine." Erica answered which Austin didn't believe, He could tell his new friend/partner was lying. "Are you sure you know you can talk to me if something's bothering you." Austin said. "I know I just don't want to talk about it right now." Erica replied. Austin looked at Erica worriedly but he decided not to talk about anymore to not upset her farther.

After a long silent drive the two, finally arrived at the **Maximum Security Jail, Geneva** where Dr. Evil was being held. Erica and Austin opened the door and walked into the main entrance of the jail Dr. Evil was watching them, Austin tells Erica to stay behind the fence because he would be going in to talk to Dr. Evil, and to remember that if anything bad happens, she'd run to safety and leave him. Erica stood back with a the guards watching her (after Austin asked them to) as the British spy he used the hand scanner to open the fence.

"I've been expecting you, Mr. Powers." Dr. Evil said as he looks at Erica. "And I see you brought your new partner." "It's nice to see you again Ms. Eberhardt, or do you prefer to be called Erica?" Erica shuddered, 'How does he know my name?' "My father is missing." said Austin getting to the reason he and Erica where there not seeing that his new partner was frightened. "Yes, I've heard." said Dr. Evil as he walked to the door that separated him from his archenemies/brother. "How ironic. You finally caught me, yet now you need me more then ever. But then again You've always needed me haven't you Mr. Powers? Remember when I told you,  we're not so different, you and I?" 'How could anyone forget that scene, that almost basically give it away that there brothers.' Erica thought annoyed forgetting her fear as she, Austin, and Dr. Evil flashback to the scene.

 **Austin Powers:** **International Man of Mystery** **Flashback** :

They where in Dr. Evil's underground lair, Austin had his gun on Dr. Evil with his hand is the air as he said, "We're not so different, you and I."

 **End of Flashback** :

"See, I did say that." said Dr. Evil as he started walking away from the door. "Very clever. Now who has my father?" Austin demanded. "Uh oh, Someone has some daddy issues" said Dr. Evil mockingly/childishly. "Nothing could be my father from the truth." said Austin. "A crap here we go." said Erica know what was going to happen. "Oh, You said my father." said Dr. Evil "No, I dadn't," said Austin. "Hey-oh." said Dr. Evil as he circled his to point at Austin meaning he mention his father again as he was talking, "didn't, did not." said Austin. "She-ba!" yelled Dr. Evil as he held up his left leg and fist bumped the air with his left hand. "For me this is a dad issue." Austin said. "Ha-" said Dr. Evil and pointed at him as Austin started saying "Dead Issue, Dead Dad Deadbeat, Daddy didn't love me." Erica sighed as she put her hands over her eyes while shaking her head, 'Okay that's embarrassing.' she thought.

Dr. Evil straightens himself and says "It seems like the knighting ceremony wasn't the only time your daddy let you down." Then suddenly he ran his cell door and put her hands, causing Austin to jump in fright. "Remember that day at the academy?" Dr. Evil asks before pointing to his head as he continued, "Think!" Austin thought for a moment before saying, "It was graduation."

As Erica was listening to the two, her flip phone started vibrating, Erica looked to see it was Basil so she flip open the phone and put it to her ear. "Hello?" Erica answered. "Hello Erica, I'm sorry for calling but I have a question for you?" Basil replied. "Oh sure what's up?" asked Erica. "Well I already talked with Austin about so I just wanted to know if it was okay with you." said Basil. "Okay shoot." Erica replied. "Well I was wondering if you'd like a wristband to be able to call your motorcycle that Austin bought you." Basil explained. "Okay but what so you mean by call it?" asked Erica. "I mean when you trying to get out of a situation where you need to get away you can use your wristband to call your motorcycle to your location." explained Basil. "Oh okay I get it now I say go for it." said Erica. "Okay will get started on your wristband know it should be done when you and Austin get done talking to Dr. Evil." said Basil. "Thanks Basil." said Erica as she ended the call and put her phone away as Dr. Evil started talking again after he finished using the bathroom, "Boo Freakaty Hoo, I had the best brains in the class and I didn't get diddly squat." "Here we go." Austin sighed.

"Tell me Austin Powers, what did you find on those sailors? A golden surprise? Perhaps?" Asked Dr. Evil. "How did yes, All the sailors had their meat and two wedge painted gold." Austin answered. "Yes, it's the distinctive calling card of a criminal mastermind. Dr. Evil explained. "Hasted the name, Goldmember."

"How can I find this Goldmember?" Dr.Evil then looked at Austin, "Cuid pro quoe Mr. Powers." "Yes, squid pro ruoe." replied Austin. "I'll give you Goldmember, you give me a Transfer to a regular prison, so that I can be with my beloved Mini-Me." said Dr. Evil. "Ok I'll get you a transfer to a regular prison, now where's Goldmember?" demanded Austin.

"Not where Mr Powers, but when. 1975 Studio 69 disco, New York city. Corner 69 and 8th," Dr. Evil said while Austin nodded he ran out of the building, grabbing Erica by her arm as Dr. Evil ran out of his cell after opening the door and continued, "You go now Mr. Powers and Ms. Eberhardt, fly fly." Dr. Evil then notices he was out of the cell and grabs the door and says, "I'll get it." and shuts the door.

As Erica and Austin got into the car, Austin made a call to Basil. "Hey Basil," Austin greeted. "Hello Erica, Austin, what did Dr. Evil say?" asked Bazil. "Dr. Evil told us that an insane criminal named Goldmember took Austin's father and is in 1975, studio 69 disco, we have to use the time machine to get there." Erica said. "Well done you two and your in luck we just started working on a new time traval car last week it'll be finish we you both get here." "Thanks Basil." said Austin as he ended the call.

**(Time Skip)**

**M.O.D. Time Travel Hangar - 2002**

"Instead of hiding your father in some remote location. Goldmembers hiding him in 1975. So our engineers have crafted this vehicle, to time travel to the seventies." "Smashing Basil, a pimp mobile!" Austin added looking at the car from the window.  [The car was awesome, It had fuzzy pink on the back with a patching interior, and it even had a button that you press to make the car go up and down](https://em.wattpad.com/661e25eb9f5f050039fe3417ccf4be1a7481e984/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f36784c412d764675382d4a596d513d3d2d3533343739353533302e313531363938623235623730353130663139313035363933363039362e6a7067). "Ooh, yes, I knew it would tickle your fancy" Basil added. "Oh what can I say," said Austin as he grabbed the fuzzy dice and continued, "Cough," and makes fake cough sounds. "Oh right I almost forgot," said Basil as he reached into his pocket to pull out a black wristband, "Here's your new wristband Erica," said Basil. "Thanks Basil." said Erica as she grabbed the wristband and put it on her left wrist. "Here we go, 1975!" Basil said while pressing a key pad and entering the numbers 19 and 75. "Good Luck Austin and Erica!" Basil then concluded giving the a thumbs up.

"1975! yeah baby, yeah!" Austin shouted while looking at Erica who smiled and then pressing the button that makes the car go up and down. Erica felt like she was going to be sick as Austin than added,"I think were gon-na blow!" Then they were gone. Time traveling to the seventies.


	8. Chapter Five: Arriving In 1975 And Meeting Foxxy Cleopatra

After a long ride the two made it to 1975, a shock of lightning flashed as there car hit the ground in the parking lot of Studio 69, due to the fact that they were time traveling and in a portal that was in the sky. "Woah that was a bumpy ride," said Austin as he brought hand rises to nurse his aching head before he shakes it vigorously to clear his vision. "Hey Erica you oka-" Austin started as he turned to look at the the girl only to stop in his tracks at what he saw. Erica's hair was done in a [wavy style](https://em.wattpad.com/c7c7c1d25b56f1e2712f86a3a7595c6704a9223c/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f4d313238416350465f64307634673d3d2d3534303131393339332e313531363961333765353433373931393833323636343435303131342e6a7067) her eyes we're done with [blue and purple eye shadow with gold under the bottom](https://em.wattpad.com/464546aba6d3dca639ed9494130c0656a92fa048/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f57635169476c4955626f6b6268413d3d2d3534303131393339332e313531363939633338656430396331313236393936363734303533322e6a7067), (Imagine the eye brown okay.) [Her outfit was a blue top with her chest exposed the straps cross around the neck with a short blue skirt](https://em.wattpad.com/969e4d683a2ea213fa9b5f24c5b365ac7991d152/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f52596c696a706c704246337952673d3d2d3534303131393339332e3135313639393837373331336566316538323338333139313935392e6a7067), on her feet we're [sliver go-go boots](https://em.wattpad.com/71533fa150deaa42453ef5ee7cf9b3d1bcaa3b83/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f3276555f6b676a6d5563666e47413d3d2d3534303131393339332e313531363939393238306231303363613438333336303139323736372e6a7067), around her neck was [a gold peace sign necklace with matching earrings](https://em.wattpad.com/561ed3262682079887fdaa96aa5198300f4928c7/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f67776b344546637872354a6876773d3d2d3534303131393339332e313531363961623366323435323039303939323736373738303837372e6a7067) similar to her [signature sliver ones](https://em.wattpad.com/96f25c563e24384d216ce49f63b85423b22bdce3/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f6e43444469313271574b426c4d413d3d2d3533343739353533302e313532643737626165333564313932343235393236393935393035342e6a7067) and on three of her fingers where gold, blue, and sliver rings. (These are the links for Erica's rings, [Ring (1)](https://em.wattpad.com/029aa925fa9e4cc56d781bf684f9f7c7799bfc96/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f7452326b6243364541306c7447773d3d2d3534303131393339332e313531363939643562643963353235353739343230353033393331342e6a7067), [Ring (2)](https://em.wattpad.com/0a59ac8b7a696ea8a2f9aa07de8598d38acd4aec/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f75395567696e4b5a4178597843513d3d2d3534303131393339332e313531363939643763303632616563343535373236323236373533302e6a7067), [Ring (3).](https://em.wattpad.com/fb3f29445b723dfe5e31a7e13d93b589ea26aed1/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f654e5452493377613852645779773d3d2d3534303131393339332e313531363939643932613064663865663231363639363033333534322e6a7067)

'That outfit suits her so well.' Thought Austin who started blushing a deep red but it got darker when he looked down at Erica's chest that stuck out. Erica's breast weren't big but they we're a pretty good size. If Austin was going to have a nosebleed know wouldn't be a good time to have it not wanting to embarrass himself in front of Erica. As Erica was also nursing the awful headache she was having when she saw Austin looking at her weirdly she looked at him confused, "Are you okay Austin?" she asked. That manged to snap Austin out of his trance before he looked away, "Yeah I'm fine darling." Erica shrugged unaware of how red Austin's face was, Anyways, Erica was excited to enter Goldmember's club so she could meet Foxxy Cleopatra and Nigel Powers, but was not to excited to meet Goldmember. "Okay, Erica, stay close to me, and watch out for anyone!" Austin whispered to Erica who shook her head in agreement. "Right" Erica replied.

**Hey y'all I didn't add a lot of details in this so y'all will have to play this[video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SwB0ZJbwmpw) for this part y'all just have to imagine me in it as you watch:**

As Austin and Erica walked walked in the studio, Everyone was looking at them as Disco music played in the air. Austin then got an idea he put an arm around Erica's waist the said girl blushed from the contact as Erica looked at him as he whispered, "Follow my lead." As the two started walking in a cool way it caused the crowd to cheer. Then Erica and Austin walked to area next to the bar, as the next song started to play. Of course Erica recognized the song right away, along with It's lead singer, Foxxy Cleopatra. Erica looked at Austin she could tell that he was very shock to see Foxxy, which made her a little jealous at the way Austin was looking at the 70s woman.

" **Solid gold**  
 **Solid gold**

**It's gold, it's gold**   
**It's gold, it's gold**   
**It's solid gold baby**

**It's gold, it's gold**   
**It's gold, it's gold**   
**It's solid gold baby**

**Yeah**!

 **He's got the Midas touch but he touched it too much**  
 **Hey Gold Member! Hey Gold Member**!  
 **He's got a golden pad, he's super bad**  
 **Hey Gold Member! Hey Gold Member**!

Soon Foxxy started talking with backup singers still sing:

"Good evening everybody, and welcome to studio 69, here he is ladies and gentle men, it's Gold Member!!

( **Goldie, Goldie, Goldie, Gold, Gold, Gold,**  
 **Goldie, Goldie, Goldie, Gold, Gold, Gold,**  
 **Goldie, Goldie, Goldie, Gold, Gold, Gold,**  
 **Goldie, Goldie, Goldie, Gold, Gold, Gold** )

Then Goldmember came out from a room on the top floor that was on the right of the stage, he then held up his hands while laughing, with everyone clapping and cheering. Erica rolled her eyes as Austin clapped his hands with a bit of sarcasm showing they didn't like Goldmember at all. "Hey everybody! I am from Holland, isn't that weird?" said Goldmember before he skated away with people on skates following him as Foxxy started singing again:  
 **He's got the midas touch but he touched it too much**  
 **Hey goldmember! Hey goldmember!**  
 **You're gettin down tonight! You're dynamite!**  
 **Hey goldmember! Hey goldmember!**  
Goldmember skated around the skate floor, he even lifted up one his legs, "Oh," said Austin with Erica covering her mouth with her hand in shock as they watched Goldmember do a spin on one skate.  
 **Cuz that's the way, uh huh, uh huh, he likes it, uh huh, uh huh**  
 **Goldmember, Goldmember**  
 **He loves it, He loves it!**  
Austine throws away his jacket and cain behind the counter before looking to see Goldmember still dancing.  
 **Cuz that's the way, uh huh, uh huh, he likes it, uh huh, uh huh**  
 **Goldmember, Goldmember**  
Soon one of the sparkles on Austin's glass starts coming off he then takes his glasses off and starts taking the sparkles off before putting his glasses back on.  
 **He loves it, He loves it!**  
 **He's got the midas touch but he touched it too much**  
 **Hey goldmember! Hey goldmember!**  
As Erica took off her earrings girl roller-skaters started skating passed Goldmember while he was giving them spankings.  
 **He's from the netherlands and that's where he learned to dance**  
 **Hey goldmember! Hey goldmember!**

**It's gold, it's gold, it's gold, it's gold**   
**It's solid gold, baby**   
**(It's solid gold, baby)**   
**It's gold, it's gold, it's gold, it's gold**   
**It's solid gold, baby**

**Goldmember's so solid**   
**It's gold, it's gold, it's gold, it's gold**   
**It's solid gold, baby**   
**It's gold, it's gold, it's gold, it's gold**   
**It's solid gold, baby**   
**This member's so gold, yes it is, yeah**

(End of song)

Cheers and claps were heard as Austin and Erica watched as Foxxy walks off stage the two left there spot to find the 70s woman. Once they found her, they sat down and then talked. Foxxy was facing away from them, Erica was on the other end of Austin. Just then, this guy came and sat down next to Austin, took his glasses of before he started mouthing what Foxxy was saying.

**This scene will make a little more scene if you play this[video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vg-ywBSbQXg) y'all just have to imagine me in it as you watch it.**

"Well, if it isn't Austin Powers!" Erica and Austin looked at the man confused. "I'm sorry?" asked Austin "You got a lot of nerve dragging your jive white ass in here." "I don't think we've met!" Austin added as Erica nodded her head. "It's me, Foxxy, Foxxy Cleopatra! Long time, no see," Foxxy replied again. "Oh." Austin smiled understanding as he tried to go over to Foxxy only to be stop by the man, "Stop, We can't be seen talking to each other, you dig? I'm using this cat as a distraction." said Foxxy. Then the man and Foxxy see Erica and asks "Whose your new friend?" "Oh yes uh Foxxy this is my new Partner Erica Eberhardt, Erica this is FBI agent Foxxy Cleopatra." Austin introduced Erica, "It's nice to meet you Foxxy I loved your song," said Erica which caused Foxxy and the man smiled, "Well aren't you sweet." Erica laughed and said as rubbed the back of her head, "Yeah get that a lot." As Foxxy, the man, and Erica started laughing, "Can we get back to business please?" asked Austin trying to get back on the subject for why he and Erica where there in the first place.

"Yeah, right, first things first" Foxxy added while having the guy smack Austin. "Ooh! Ouch Kabbile" Austin said while holding his face. As Erica gasps as she puts a hand to her mouth with a shock look on her face. "Eight years and no phone call, no body stands up Foxxy Cleopatra, where have you been?" Foxxy asked. "Listen Foxy, I just want you to know I never intended to hurt you baby." Austin replied smiling as Erica rolled her eyes trying to not show her jealousy. "Well, All I know is, Mama only got a taste of honey, but she wanted the beehive" "Oh Bee-Hive" Austin added. Foxxy, "You always knew how to make me smile." said Foxxy as the man grabbed Austin's hand and all three started laughing while Erica just sat there trying to not show her jealously, "Well, you know it's a gift really." Then Austin grumbles to snap himself out of it, "What am I doing?" He lets go of the man's hand before he pushed him out of the way to face Foxxy's back, "Foxxy, what are you doing in Goldmember's club?" he asked Erica nods her head wanting to know even though she knows already.

"I'm under cover. About a year ago," The man mouthed as he pulls out what looks like a powder and Mirror container and puts some on his face as he continues mouthing what Foxxy is saying, "my partner at the bureau was killed. And that jive ass cold turkey Goldmember is the prime suspect." As the man closes the mirror his finger get closed in, "Ow!" said the man and Foxxy. "Your father is in the backroom, under heavy guard." "All go on a head." said Erica to Austin as she got out her gun and walked off. "Thanks Foxxy." said Austin a he got up but Foxxy and he man stopped him, "Austin, good luck." Then out of the blue, the mouthing guy kissed Austin, he tried to get up but he didn't get up until up until the man got up. Austin's hair was now messed up and his glasses where crooked, The guy then smiled. Erica the other hand saw this from the backroom where no one saw her she rolled her eyes and shook her head while groaning with jealousy as she click her gun and went to the backroom.

 

 


	9. Chapter Six: Nigel Powers and Goldmember

Erica stood by the door and wait for Austin who after fixing his hair and glasses finally shows up with his gun in his hand, "Austin you go in and get your father all stand watch," Erica said. "Groovy idea Erica, but be careful." said Austin before as he kicked the door down.

 **Short Erica's Pov** ,

I stood there listening to Austin talk to his father when I saw one of Goldmember's female guards coming towards me, what shock me the most was she look almost exactly me. I saw now one was looking, that's when she tried to punch me I manged to block, she tired to punch me again but I manged to block it too. She soon started throwing a storm of punches at me I manged to block all of them before I hit a pressure point on the back her neck to knock her out. As I stood there and looked at her my mind just thought of an Idea.

**3rd Person Pov,**

**I didn't add many details in this part so y'all will have to watch this[video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HnzH15hwt48):**

As the room started spinning Austin and his father found themselves in Goldmember's Office, with Goldmember getting his nails filed by Foxxy all of them unaware that Erica who changed her outfits with the guard she knocked out and was in the room now wearing the guard's uniform holding her gun on them.

"Welcome to 1975, Austin Powers, and fadjer." Goldmember greeted the father and son as the got off the bed, "Excuse me while I change, the hola boogie has made me sweaty." Goldmember got up from his chair and continued talking, "You see Mr. Powers, I love gold. The look of it, the taste of it, the smell of it, the texture I love gold so much, that I even lost my genitalian in an unfortunate smelting accident. Hence the name, Goldmember." As Goldmember finished changing his clothes he started talking again, "We're both swingers you see. You have a tight body, Yes. I see that from your tight pants. You're tight like a tiger. Would you like a smoke and a pancake?" "A what?" asked Austin. "A smoke and a pancake." said Goldmember as Foxxy uncovered a plate. "You know Flapjack and a cigarette." "Cigar and a waffle?" "Pipe and a crpe?" "Bong and a blintz?" "No." said Austin and Nigel to each of the things he offered. "Oh well then there is no pleasing you." said Goldmember. "That's not right." mumbled Austin.

"Oh hello, what have we here?" asked Goldmember as he peeled some of his skin of his forehead. "That's a keeper, put it in the skin box please, with the others. I'm pealing." "Oh that's just disgusting." said Austin as Foxxy picked up a small box with skin in it. "Quickly, quickly thank you. Save me from my self." said Goldmember after he put the piece of skin he had in the box. "You're insane Goldmember!" exclaimed Austin as Goldmember chuckled, "And "That's the way aha aha I like it, KC and the sunshine band." "Alright Goldmember," said Nigel getting angry. "Don't play the laughing boy. There are only 2 things I can't stand in this world, people who are intolerant of other. Peoples cultures, and the Dutch." "What?" asked Goldmember before he suddenlygrabbed his remote and pushed a button that caused the curtains behind him to opened to reveal Dr. Evil's Time Machine, "Take the fadjer away!" yelled Goldmember as two of his guards grabbed Austin's father to bring him over the to the time machine, "and Dutch hater." said Goldmember. "And now," Goldmember pulls out his gun as he continues, "it is time to say goodbye." Austin holds up his hand, "Dr. Evils orders. Which for you is bad news, Bears, Walter Matthau"

"Shazam!" yelled Foxxy as she hits Goldmember's gun, "Austin look out!" Erica yells as she runs over to Austin and pushes him to the ground to move him out of the way of the bullet. "Up yours, jive turkey!" said Foxxy as she pulls out her gun and hold it to Goldmember's head. "Traitor!" says Goldmember as he brought his right leg up to kick Foxxy in the face. "Yes the gun, very good 2002." said Goldmember as one of his guards gives him his gun. Before he goes to the time machine to types in the numbers 2002 after Foxxy wakes up and runs over to Austin and Erica's side. "They're taking my father to the time machine!" Austin yelled. "The say what machine?" Foxxy asked not knowing what a time machine was. "Come on now." said Goldmember as he and Nigel jump and spin entering the portal to be time traveled. "No!" yells Austin. "This way sugars!" yells Foxxy as the four guards started shooting at them, the three manged to run out of Goldmember's club before the guards came out shooting at the three causing people who where standing outside talking to duck down as Austin, Erica, and Foxxy got into the car, Austin started the engine and started driving.

"That was closed Foxxy we owe you one." said Austin with Erica nodding her head. "Yeah, we be dead right know if it weren't for you."  said Erica as Foxxy put her hand in her hair to pull out a little sliver cylinder, "Guys, I found this in Goldmember's office, it's a microfilm maybe a clue," "Smashing." says Austin as he turns his attention to the road. "I want to go to the future with the both of you" Foxxy said to Austin. "We can all catch Goldmember together I owe to my partner." "We should warn you, Foxxy 2002 is very different." Erica replied to Foxxy. "Well, the future better get ready for me, cause I'm Foxxy Cleopatra, and I'm a whole lot of woman!" Foxxy shouted while laughing. As Erica and Austin laughed and said, "2002, here we come!" Austin then pushed pressed the button that makes the car bounce up and down. The song Shining star played again then Austin, Erica, and Foxxy were time traveling.

**(Time Skip)**

As the three arrived back to 2002 they switched to Austin's spy car and started back to Austin's house to get some rest, "That was a smashing Idea to pose as one of the guards, Erica." says Austin. "Well I really wasn't planning on doing that," Erica  admitted. "That is until one of Goldmember's guards who I assumed tried capture me started to fight me before I knocked her out so I took the opportunity." "But still if you hadn't done that I probably would be dead right now so I owe you may life." says Austin with a smile which caused Erica to blush. As Foxxy sat there and watched the two she couldn't help but smile at how cute the two looked together, 'So the little sweet heart has a crush on Austin huh, looks like I've got to find some way to make them realize there feelings for each other." she thought.


	10. Chapter Seven: The Mole, Nigel In The Submarine Lair, Erica Shopping With Foxxy

**Erica's Pov,**

I woke up from a deep sleep, Today was the day that Basil was coming to tell Austin and Foxxy Dr. Evil escaped along the Mole who tells that Dr. Evil has a new underwater base in Tokyo Japan. So I thought that Foxxy and I would have a girls day out by going to the store Linda works at and do some shopping. But first before I do anything I need to have some coffee. So I got up, made my bed, and walked to the door. As I pulled the door open, I saw Foxxy and Austin sitting on the coach, I watched in shock and with jealousy as Foxxy started flirting with Austin. But then again why do I care because I'm not from here and that's how it was in the movie so why should I be jealous of Foxxy? Beside that I have a huge crush on Austin and Foxxy is drop dead gorgeous. I decided to walk in not wanting to watch anymore

"Morning guys." I greeted. "Morning Erica." Austin greeted. "Morning Sugar." Foxxy greeted. "So any news on Goldmember or Dr. Evil yet?" I asked. "No not yet." said Austin disappointed. "Oh well hey Foxxy I had an Idea," I started. "Since clothing has changed since 1975 I thought you and I could do some shopping you know have some girl time together." "That's a good Idea sugar." Foxxy said. And on cue Basil entered the elevator, "Oh hey Basil, What's up." I greeted/asked as Foxxy and Austin got up to stand next to me.

"A lot is up Erica," says Bail. "Dr. Evil has escaped." Me, Foxxy, and Austin looked at each other in shock before looking at Basil, "The good news is that one of our agents has managed to infiltrate Dr. Evil's organization." Basil informed. "Excellent Basil, we've been trying for years to get a mole inside Dr. Evil's lair, we now have that mole." said Austin. "Yes," says Basil as the escalator door opens Basil looks to see the Mole and says to us, "And here he is." The Mole nodded hello to Basil, "So your the-" started Austin until he see's the mole on the man's face, Soon Austin starts saying 'mole' until Foxxy says, "Most-most excellent agent we've ever seen." "Yes, most excellent agent we've ever seen." says Austin who looks at Foxxy and mumbles a ' **thank you** '. "Thank you." says the Mole. "Now, I wasn't able to get an exact location. But I did learn that Dr Evil has moved To a new lair outside Tokyo, Japan." Austin wasn't paying much attention because he was still looking at the mole on the man's face, "By the way, I realize that I have a large mole on my face." the Mole states. "Where? What? Where's that mole?"Austin pretends to asked as me and Foxxy look at him with angry looks. "I didn't see one."

"I also realize the irony, that I am myself a mole." says the Mole. "No one would make that connection." says Austin as he, Foxxy and I looked at each other before looking at Basil. "Anyway, well done old chap." says Basil as he pats the man other shoulder. "Jolly god work." "Yes, nice to mole you," says Austin who quickly realized he said mole again before he corrects himself as the man looks at him, "meet you. Nice to meet your mole. Don't say mole." "Stop." me and Foxxy say to Austin. "I said mole." Austin continues. "Stop." me and Foxxy say again. Basil held up his hands and mouths stop, before he starts walking away. "Bye." says the man before Austin says, "-Mole." As the Mole walks away, Austin just wouldn't let it go as he says, "Mole." Basil points at him to not say it again. Austin waves before he says it again, "Mole." "Oh shut up!" yells Basil as he enters the elevator. Foxxy and I look at Austin angry as Austin put his left hand on his mouth trying to stop only to start saying it again before the Mole enters the elevator, "Moley Moley Moley Moley Moley Moley Moley."

(I'm adding the deleted scene where Nigel calls Goldmember names)

 **3rd Person Pov** ,

 **Meanwhile in Tokyo Bay** ,

"Up periscope!" Dr. Evil said to his periscope that soon went up, As Dr. Evil made his chair turn around.

**If y'all want to see this scene here's the[link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9VauLAH4DTQ) for it.**

"Ladies and gentlemen," Dr. Evil greets as he moves his chair over to where, Goldmember, Frau, Number 2 where as Mini-Me move his chair so he sit stand next to Dr. Evil who continued "Welcome to my new submarine lair." "It's long and hard and full of seamen." Dr. Evil was now laughing looking at Number 2 and Frau who where not laughing, "Nothing?" says Dr. Evil as Goldmember shook his head, "No? Not even a titter? Tough sub." "Dr Evil! You look very tight. Yes, tight like a tiger, yes, yes." said Goldmember as he started clapping, "Really?" asked Dr. Evil as he looked Goldmember. "Yes, you look like a macho man, Village People." Goldmember answered. "You know Goldmember, I don't think that's something one dude should say to another dude. Yeah A little creepy. Mhem" said Dr. Evil.

"Oh Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, this is a keeper." said Goldmember as he pulled out a piece of dry skin from his back. "Oi Yes." "Allllright you're not gonna put that skin in your mouth are you?" asked Dr. Evil as Goldmember put the skin is his mouth and ate it. "You did. Okay, that's just gross." says Dr. Evil as Mini-Me shook his head in disgust. "Yes, salty, yes that was good." said Goldmember who was clapping his hands as Dr. Evil got up from his chair as the 'E' platform by the front of the sub started lighting up to show the plan on the screen. "Ladies and gentlemen, as you know we've been designing a tractor beam. Code name Preparation H." said Dr. Evil as Goldmember started laughing. "It's powerful enough to pull the meteor Midas 22 into a collision course with the earth. Upon entering the atmosphere the hot boll of magma will strike and melt the polar ice caps, causing a global flood. But enough of my technical mumbo jumbo allow me to demonstrate." "Ehy gavo." said Number 2 as Mini-moved his chair so Dr. Evil could stand in the center. "Lower the globe." Dr. Evil said. "Lower the globe!" yelled Frau which caused Goldmember to flinch at how load she yelled. As Dr. Evil stood there and waited for the globe to come down only for it to land on his head as some of men tried not to laugh, "Ow!" "Ow!" "Scheisse!" said Goldmember in a ' **that's gotta hurt voice** '. "Well congratulations dumb nuts." said Dr. Evil as he hit the globe to try and get it off. "You have succeeded in turning me into a freakin jack in the box."

"Get it off, get it off it's dark, it's dark." said Dr. Evil as Number 2 got up and came over to help take the globe off. "I'm okay, I'm okay." Goldmember started laughing as Number 2 put a toy model of the submarine onto the globe, "Release the meteor." said Dr. Evil. "Release the meteor!" yelled Frau as Mini-Me who had climbed up to a high area with a fake meteor in his hand let go only for it to hit Dr. Evil in between the legs. "Oh!" said Dr. Evil as he put a hand between his legs. "Oh!" said Goldmember in another ' **that's got to hurt voice** ' as Dr. Evil fell to the ground grunting as Number 2 grabs the fake meteor and gives it to one of Dr. Evil men as Dr. Evil yells, "Oh no way!" "Right in the cannikin." said Goldmember as Dr. Evil got up while Number 2 walked back to his seat as Dr. Evil kicked the air while saying before he hurts himself, "God damn it, oh!" "Oh." Goldmember puts his hand between his legs as if he felt the pain to. "Guys!" said Dr. Evil before he looks up at his clone and continues, "Way to go a-hole! All right hold on Like try and find my balls for god sakes. 1, 2 and 3, ok. I'm ok."

"Dr. Evil we still have the ultimate insurance policy." said Goldmember as Mini-Me and Dr. Evil got there chairs back and sat where they where before. "May I present to you the very sexual, the very tight Austin Powers, fadjer." "His what?" asked Dr. Evil. "His fadjer Doctor Evil." answered Number 2. "His fadjer?" asked Dr. Evil again as Number 2 nodded his head. "What's a fadjer?" "His fadjer." answered Goldmember. "You know the fadjer." "Yeah Goldmember, I don't speak freaky deeky Dutch, ok perv boy?" replied Dr. Evil. "Fadjer is dad, dad is fadjer." said Goldmember. "Oh, his dad." said Dr. Evil finally understanding. "Oh, his FATHER." "Yes, I have a Dutch accent." says Goldmember. "Isn't that weird?" "Father, father." says Dr. Evil as he made his chair turn around to see the doors that lead to the submarines hallways open with Nigel Powers with two guards holding there guns on him and Frau entering the room. "Ah Nigel Powers." he says. "Hello, hello." says Nigel as Frau walks passed only for him to spank her butt. "Oh!" she exclaims as Nigel laughs, "Bring him to me." says Dr. Evil as guards tried to what Dr. Evil told them to only for Nigel to stop them, "Easy peesy, lemon squeezy." he says as he steps one 'E' platform that was next the front of the submarine with the guards still pointing his guns at him, "Put the guns down, Is this the first day on the job or something?"

"Look, this is how it goes. You attack me one at a time. And I knock you out with a single punch. Ok?" he asks as the guards nodded there heads, "Go." The guard on the left was the first to attack only to get hit in the neck, "Judo chop." said Nigel. "Oh he's good." said Dr. Evil as he watched in amazement. The other guard tries to hit Nigel only to get hit in the same way, "Judo chop." said Nigel as another guard who didn't have a name tag came over with his gun pointed at Nigel. "Do you know who I am?" Nigel asks as the guards nods his head, "Have you any idea how many anonymous hench men I have killed over the years?" Nigel asks as the guard nods his head again, "And Look at you. You haven't even got a name tag. You got no chance. Why don't you just fall down." The guard did what he was told and fell to the ground, "Alright, Dr Evil give yourself up while you still got a chance." says Nigel looking at Dr. Evil. Then the sound of a gun clicking was heard as Nigel held up his hands, "Okay, okay. You got me." says Nigel. "Nigel Powers meet... " says Dr. Evil as he held out a hand to his direction and continues, "Mini-Me." Nigel looks down and steps back, "Oh Blimey, I thought I smelled cabbage." he says as Mini-Me looks at Dr. Evil confused, "Take him away!" yells Dr. Evil as the two guards who woke up got up along with the one that fell on his own getting up, "Hey uh Dr. Evil, can I paint his yoo-hoo gold?" asks Goldmember. "It's kinda my thing you know." Dr. Evil makes his chair move over to Goldmember and leans forward to be almost in his face and says, "How about no, you crazy Dutch bastard." Goldmember looks away

**(Deleted Scene)**

As Dr. Evil moved his chair back to his spot, Nigel started talking to the gold obsessed man who looked at Nigel. "Keep your hands to yourself you Nancy Boy unless you wanna change your name to Nomember, You hair plugging, skin pulling, gold tooth wearing, pancake munching-" "Steady Mr. Powers." Dr. Evil interrupts. "Dutch hater." says Goldmember as he moves in his chair a little to make himself more comfortable. Then Dr. Evil does a side ways thumbs up two times asking to get him out of them room, Nigel looks down as Mini-Me pocks his gun into his side asking him to start walking. As Nigel started walking with the guards and Mini-Me he keeped calling Goldmember names, "Blowsealevel, Addastacscubic, feaky deaky porn loving-" "Who doesn't like porn in moderation anythings good." says Goldmember as he watches Nigel get escorted out of the room.

 **Meanwhile back on land in London** ,

Erica and Foxxy where having a girls day out by doing shopping, "You we're right Erica there clothing has change so much since 1975." says Foxxy looking at the clothing on the racks. "Yeah, but at least Linda's store sales stuff from the 70s so you can wear clothes your used to." Erica says reassuring. "That's is a good thing because Foxxy Cleopatra can rock the 70s." says Foxxy with a smile which cause Erica to laugh. As she was looking Erica smelt a sweet fragrance then she remembered that Foxxy was wearing perfume but she didn't remember what it was called wanting to know to buy herself some she might as well ask Foxxy what it is called. "Hey Foxxy," Erica asks. "Yeah Sweetheart?" replies Foxxy. "What's the name of that perfume your wearing?" Erica asks. "Why are you trying to impress someone by wearing perfume?" asks Foxxy with a smirk on her face. Erica blushed a deep red and answers not even looking at the 70s woman, "No I just like the smell of that's all and I thought I might try it." "Relax sugar I was just pulling your leg," says Foxxy. "The perfume I'm wearing is called Ouder Floers." "Okay thanks." says Erica with the blush on her face. Foxxy couldn't help but smile knowing about about Erica's crush on Austin. And liking the idea of them becoming a couple she will stop at nothing to make them admit there feelings for each other.

 


	11. Chapter Eight: Austin's Plane And Arriving In Tokyo

Next Day Erica was packing her new suitcase she bought, Austin informed her they we're riding his plane to Tokyo. So she need to pack whatever she needed, After packing she grabbed her suitcase and her motorcycle keys. As she walking to the living room she see's Foxxy waiting for her, "Hey Foxxy you got everything packed?" asked Erica. "Sure are do Sugar." answers Foxxy. "So where's Austin?" Erica asks. "He's outside waiting for us." answers Foxxy. "Okay let's go." says Erica as she and Foxxy picked up there suitcases and walked to the elevator. When the walked outside they see Austin in his car that was parked in front of Erica's motorcycle, "Hey Austin." "Hey guys what took you so long?" asks Austin. "Sorry that was my fault I had a hard time trying to find the outfits I wanted to take with me." says Erica as little embarrassed. "Oh there's no need to be embarrassed Erica I do that sometimes to." says Foxxy. "Okay throw your suitcases in the back with mine." says Austin. "Okay Austin." says Erica as she and Foxxy open the trunk of Austin's car and stuffed there suitcases in the trunk. As Foxxy got into the car with Austin, Erica got onto her motorcycle put's the helmet on her head and started it up.

And soon started following Austin, After a while of driving they made it to the airport. Erica looks around to see [Austin's plane](https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/541457492/images/151ba1755ded9779962716910241.jpg). It looks super cool with the 60s/70s paint job on it, "Wow I love your plane's paint job Austin." Erica says. "Thank you darling." said Austin with a smile. Then a thought came to mind when Austin looked at Erica's suitcase, "Here Erica all carry your bag for you," says Austin as he picked up Erica's bag. "Oh okay Austin." says Erica a bit surprise. As she and Foxxy climbed the stairs to get on the plane, Austin had given there suitcases to the man before he climbs on as well. Erica wasn't the bit surprise when she saw a bed and with zebra printed chairs in the plane, she sits in one that was next to the bed and hoped Austin wouldn't try to seduce her like he tried to do with Vanessa in the first movie.

After a while she started getting bored so she decided to do some drawing so she took out her new notebook with a small pack of color pencils.

 **Flashback** :

As Erica and Foxxy excited the clothing store, Erica spots a store that sold art stuff and since Erica love to draw she thought she'd stop there to see if she find any drawing stuff. So she looks at Foxxy and asks, "Hey can you wait her a second Foxxy I'm gonna go look in that art store." Sure Sugar." answers Foxxy as Erica says thanks and runs off.

 **End of Flashback** :

She ended up buying a [colorful 70s looking notebook](https://em.wattpad.com/808656aafe9e3d94e119715f4002984926198988/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f2d34573454374a5a6970736678413d3d2d3534313435373439322e313531383362643131396337643238633639363439303034393136372e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280) with colored pencils, As she sat there and tires to figure out what to draw then it hit she decided to draw self portraits of Austin and Foxxy so she opened the second page and started drawing Austin. After a few minutes she finished Austin's self portrait, she then started drawing Foxxy's self portrait other page.

As Erica sat there an admired her [work](https://em.wattpad.com/373c76b1580c67373842ab13ca62d3b7f1bddbdf/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f69324158435146476b6a332d30673d3d2d3534313435373439322e313531383365653364386335343263643938393538323333373832392e706e67?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280) she was unaware of a certain British agent and a certain FBI agent sitting behind her on the bed until she heard a familiar male voice, "Those are some groovy pictures." That startled Erica which caused her to jump in her chair she looks behind her to see laying forward at the edge of the next to each other where Austin and Foxxy smiling at her. "Oh hey guys." Erica greets. "You scared me." "Oh sorry sugar you seemed so contrasted on your pictures we didn't want to disturb you." says Foxxy. "It's okay." says Erica. "But you sure can draw." says Austin as he looks at Erica's picture of him and Foxxy. "They look just like us." "Down to the last detail." says Foxxy. "Thanks guys." Erica says a little embarrassed. "So you like to draw?" asked Austin. "Yeah, I've been doing it since I was a little girl." answered Erica. "It looks hard." Foxxy admitted. "It was hard at first, but I got the hang as I kept drawing." Erica explained. "You make it look so easy." said Austin amazed. "Thank you." said Erica. "So how much longer till we get to Tokyo?" "A couple of hours give or take." Answers Austin.  "So what do you guys want to do till then?" asks Erica.

**(Time Skip)**

Erica was sitting there laughing with Foxxy as Austin was acting goofy when out of now where Foxxy asks a question, "Hey Erica I have a question that's been bugging me for a while." "What's up Foxxy?" asks Erica as Austin goes to get another drink. "I was wondering how did you two meet in the first place." Foxxy answers. "Well it's a long story." says Erica. "Well we've still got two hours before we get to Tokyo." says Foxxy. "Hey what are you two talking about?" asks Austin as he sits down with his drink next to Erica. "Well Foxxy here wants to know how we meet." answers Erica. "Oh that's a groovy story." says Austin. "Well we got time." says Foxxy. "Well here goes." says Erica. "It all started with me waking up in front of the **HOLLYWOOD** sign not remembering how I got there."

"Then I started looking for help when I found myself in Dr. Evil's lair and he thought I heard his evil plan so he asks his guard to take me away an throw me into his lair dungeons but I have a black belt in karate so I ended up fighting them and knocking them out before they knocked me out with a tranquilizer dart." "That's where I came in." says Austin. "And after Dr. Evil and his clone where arrested his son, Scott tells me that there was a girl in his father's dungeons but when I found her she was out cold I didn't know her name until we meet at my party and that's how I meet Erica."

"Oh it sounds like one of those romance fairy tale stories." says Foxxy. "What do you mean?" asks Austin. "Erica here plays the damsel in distressed and Austin you plays the knight in shining armor." answers Foxxy causing the two to look at her in shock with blushes on there faces. "No it's not like that at all." Erica nodded her head and said, "Yeah it's not like that at all." "Are you sure?" asks Foxxy with a smirk. "YES!" yelled the British man and the American girl in at the same time. Foxxy smiled again as the two looked at each other and before looking away as there blushes darken. 'These two are made for each other if I'm going to get them together all have to ump up the fake flirting.' Foxxy thought. After two hours of waiting the plane was now over Tokyo. "We're here baby Tokyo city here we come." yelled Austin. Erica looks out the window, "Beautiful." says Erica. Austin looked at Erica whose face was full up fascination and sun shine as she was looking out the window and he says, "Yeah beautiful."


	12. Chapter Nine: The Fooks Sisters Return And Better When I'm Dancin'

After Austin, Erica, and Foxxy checked in at Austin's hotel the three decided to jump into the car and look around the city. Which was the perfect opportunity for Erica to wear her new [kimono outfit](https://em.wattpad.com/0718b5b8dca14ad193658b6ee66519b0489c15b9/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f536c4b6f494e6c7167414e725a513d3d2d3534323532393933312e313531393239333130313637626661333539333731353531363032322e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280) along with her [earrings and necklace](https://em.wattpad.com/ca3bca60dde4a6a6201ec61c48627123ad491eb9/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f46652d7a3654444f5774334f70513d3d2d3534323532393933312e3135326437376534663762336138336333313733353432363937362e6a7067).

"Tokyo a go go baby, yeah!" Austin shouted of joy as Erica's phone started Erica flipped open her phone to see Basil on the screen."Hey Basil!" says Erica. "Oh what's kicking Basil?" asks Foxxy as she looks as Erica's phone. "A lots kicking Foxxy! Austin, One of Dr Evil's henchmen, Has been spotted at the Asahi Sumo Arena. Proceed there immediately!" Basil said. "Thanks Basil!" Austin said to Basil as Erica closed her phone.

**(Deleted Scene)**

As Austin pulled around the corner Erica sees a lot of shops, rental motorcycles, people dress up as Pokémon characters, and small store stands. As Austin stopped the car where a car man was waiting for them the man opened the door for Austin as Foxxy and Erica climbed out the passenger side. "Thank you my good man." says Austin as he gets of the car doing a funny walk, "Tokyo a go go baby, yeah!" he yells again as people who where no doubt Austin Powers fans came running over to get an pictures and autographs from Austin on there Austin Powers comics. Then two familiar people that Erica couldn't stand pushed through the crowd, "It's Austin Powers," says Fook Mi. "Oh no not them again." Erica mumbles annoyed. "We heard you coming to Tokyo and you no call us," Says Fook Mi before she and her sister smile flirtatiously, "Naughty Naughty."

"You need a spanking." says Fook Yu. Foxxy and Erica looked at Austin with angry looks as he flirts with the Japanese then he looks at us and he soon straightens himself, "Guys, this is.." he explains before Fook Yu interrupts and says, "Fook Yu." "What?!?" asks Foxxy as Fook Yu smiles, "Uh Uh," And takes off her earring and gives it to Erica. "Hold my gold." Soon the girls get into fighting stances and do some air punches but they get scared as Foxxy says, "Shazam!" as she get ready to punch them until Erica says as she grabs her fist, "Foxxy no!" Foxxy looks at her confused as Erica explains, "Her name is Fook Yu," As Fook Yu pulls out her Austin Powers lunch box with her name on it as Erica continues and Fook Mi also pulls out her lunch box, "and that's her twin sister Fook Mi." Erica lets go of Foxxy who put her fist down as Austin waves at them flirtatiously as Foxxy shakes her head and says, "Fook Mi," "Yes exactly!" says Austin. "You now the funny thing is my real name is Cindy," Fook Mi/Cindy says, "And her real name is Sally." As Fook Yu/Sally smiles. "So this all is completely unnecessary." She finishes as she and sister start laughing. "How charming." says Austin. 'Why did save them?' Erica asks herself as she walks away. "That's Amazing," says Foxxy as she puts her earring back on, "How do people tell you two apart?"

As Erica was listening to Austin and Foxxy talk to the Japaneses twins she heard another one of her favorite songs playing she looked to see three teenage kids two where Japanese and one was an American with a boom box radio and where listening to American music and that song that playing was **Better When I'm Dancin' by Meghan Trainor**. Erica had a confused look on her face, 'Is that ' **Better When I'm Dancin' by Meghan Trainor** song?' she thought. 'But that doesn't make any sense that song didn't come out until 2015 when The Peanuts Movie came out.' But as confused as she was Erica couldn't help but start dancing and singing.

**Go to this[link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t6PmB6tMBOc) while reading lyrics:**

" **Hmm. Hey.**

**Mmm**

**Hey!**

**Don't think about it**

**Just move your body**

**Listen to the music**

**Sing, oh, ey, oh**

Soon the Japanese people that where minding there own business stop what they where doing and looked to see Erica dancing.

**Just move those left feet**

**Go ahead get crazy**

**Anyone can do it**

**Sing, oh, ey, oh**

**Show the world you've got that fire (fire)**

**Feel the rhythm getting louder**

**Show the world what you can do**

**Prove to them you've got the moves**

**I don't know about you**

**But I feel better when I'm dancin',**

**Yeah, yeah!**

**Better when I'm dancin',**

**Yeah, yeah**

**Oh, we can do this together**

**I bet you feel better when you're dancin'?**

**Yeah, yeah**

Soon the Japanese people smiled and ran behind Erica and joined in as her back up dancers.

**Pa pa pa da da**

**La la la la da da**

**La la la la da da**

**Pa pa da da**

Soon the Fook sisters heard the singing and looked behind Austin and Foxxy only to gasped in amazement the two agents turned around and Foxxy crossed her arms over her chest with a smile on her face while Austin had a shock look on his face and blushed a deep red.

**When you finally let go**

**And you slay that solo**

**Cause you listen to the music**

**Sing, oh, ey, oh**

**Cause you're confident, babe**

**And you make your hips sway**

**We knew that you could do it**

**Sing, oh, ey, oh**

**Show the world you've got that fire (fire, baby)**

**Feel the rhythm getting louder**

**Show the world what you can do**

**Prove to them you've got the moves**

**I don't know about you**

**But I feel better when I'm dancin',**

**Yeah, yeah**

**Better when I'm dancin',**

**Yeah, yeah**

**Oh we can do this together**

**I bet you feel better when you're dancin'?**

**Yeah, yeah**

**Pa pa pa da da**

**La la la la da da**

**La la la la da da**

**Pa pa da da**

**Pa pa pa da da**

**La la la la da da**

**La la la la da da**

**Pa pa da da**

**Hmm**

**Hey!**

**Oh, ey, oh**

**Oh, ey, oh**

"Austin!" yells Fook Yu/Sally. Austin and Foxxy turn around to see the fans and the Fook sisters where now dancing. "Is that girl your girlfriend?" asks Fook Mi/Cindy. "Uh why do you ask" asks Austin confused. "If she is you are lucky to have a girl like that." Fook Yu/Sally replies. "Yes, very lucky." says Fook Mi/Cindy. As they continued dancing with Austin and Foxxy looking back at Erica.

**I feel better when I'm dancin',**

**I'm better when I'm dancin'**

**Ey, oh, ey, oh**

**I feel better when I'm dancin'**

**Yeah yeah**

**Better when I'm dancin',**

**Yeah, yeah**

**Don't you know we could do this together**

**Bet you feel better when your dancin',**

**Yeah, yeah oh**

**Pa pa pa da da**

**La la la la da da (You got the moves, babe hey hey)**

**La la la la da da**

**Pa pa da da**

**Pa pa pa da da**

**La la la la da da**

**La la la la da da**

**Pa pa da da**

**I feel better when I'm dancin'**

**I'm better when I'm dancin'**

**Hey!**

**I feel better when I'm!**

**Yeah, yeah!"**

Erica ends the song with winking with her left eye. Soon the Japanese people/back dancers, Austin's fans, the Fook sisters, and Foxxy where clapping and cheering. As Erica blushed and bowed, She then looked at the her friends. "Hey guys." she says as she walks passed them as they watch her leave before Erica stops and looks at them again ans says. "Come on." Foxxy raises her eyebrow before she looks at Austin who was still in shock, "Austin." she says but he was still in shock, "Austin!" she yells that brought him back to reality. "Huh?" the British Agent asks. "That girl can dance." says Foxxy as she looks at Erica who then get surrounded by Austin's fans who started asking her If she was Austin's girlfriend,' "Yeah she can." Austin replies looking away as he and Foxxy follow Erica.


	13. Chapter Ten: Asahi Sumo Arena And Fat Bastard

After Foxxy and Erica changed there outfits, Erica's outfit was a [blue long sleeve short top with a zipper in the middle, a blue pencil skirt, black heels](https://em.wattpad.com/b8bdfbffd83b80ed34c0a62cc508d90d8196255b/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f326b6b6c354f4d636677626d71413d3d2d3534353034373835312e313531613064306131643366633464663831323530373632383330332e6a7067) and with her [necklace and earrings](https://em.wattpad.com/a4cb69cf2dc3b7c7ee8e3e793fab2d1c6295c015/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f6278304f4b754876723351517a413d3d2d3534353034373835312e313532643737656336396333346666333739383732323836333537382e6a7067).

They along with Austin where sitting know in the crowd as they watched the Sumo wrestlers enter the arena, "Jesus Christ! This diaper is making my nuts rub together. It's gonna start a fire." says one of the wrestlers who wore a plaid sumo uniform and had red hair that Austin seemed to know. "That's Fat Bastard." says Austin as Erica and Foxxy looked at the arena. As the announcer said Fat Bastard's name the crowd started booing and as the two got ready to fight the announcer said 'Go' in Japaneses the two started to fight with the crowd cheering and booing with some taking pictures for probably the news paper. Then Fat Bastard grabbed the other man in between his legs causing the man to grunt in pain, "Ohhhhh." Austin groaned as he watched, As Foxxy cringed in pain, as Erica did the same while groaning. "You know what my favorite Helen Hunt movie is?" asks Fat Bastard to the man before he answers, "Twister."

Then the man twist the other man's who-ha causing him to scream, then Fat Bastard picks him up and throws him he landed face first on a young married couple, "Oh!" exclaims Austin as Foxxy cringed again as Erica then put a hand on her mouth in shock. Then the Announcer lefts Fat Bastard's right hand announces him as the winner with the crowd booing, "That's not right." Says Austin as Erica after she took her hand off her mouth and shakes her head agreeing, "Sure ain't." says Foxxy agreeing. "Are we done here?" asks Fat Bastard. "I've gotta take a crap." As Fat Bastard walks off the ring he pulls out an envelop, As Austin pushes a button on his glasses that activates the magnification, He sees Fat Bastard give a Japanese man the envelop, "Wait a tic." he says as he zooms in as the Japanese man as he was putting the envelop in his coat, "Something doesn't smell right. And I think its Fat Bastard."

When no one was looking Austin, Erica, and Foxxy where in the employees room, Erica and Foxxy put on the [employees uniform](https://em.wattpad.com/e84b04f3be77d0e609a9e61afe90f2b147543799/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f584979766b49633073486f7933673d3d2d3534353034373835312e313531626166336134663965386533303337373633363037313137302e6a7067) over there clothes, while Austin jumped into the hamper.

**(Okay y'all I saw I didn't write what was happening with Austin when he was in the hamper so I decided to add this[link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f71VqFgwPy4) so the chapter makes sense so try and Imagine me in the video okay I just take Foxxy's place in the scene where she was leaning against a column)**

Erica carried towels and Fosxxy who pushing the hamper Austin was in enters the back where the sumo wrestlers bathed, "You okay, Austin." asks Foxxy as Erica who was carrying towels looks at him, "Sound as a pound loves." Answers Austin. "What the? I didn't have any corn." Erica hears Fat Bastard yells out as she gives the first man a towel, before walking away to follow Foxxy. Then gives the next man a towel, "Hey diaper ladies!" Erica and Foxxy look up when they heard the yell, "Here's my diaper." says Fat Bastard as he held up his sumo uniform, Foxxy and Erica looked at him with mouths opened and eyes widen. "I think I might have pinched one off to soon." says Fat Bastards as Foxxy and Erica looked at him in disgust as the man sniffs his uniform, "I left a rosebud in there for you." Then Austin screams and jumps out of the hamper the wrestles the outfits off and rubs himself in disgust. "You really are a fat bastard." says Austin looking at the fat man. "You know that hurts my feelings. I've tried going on a diet you know, the zoan. Curbs are the enemy."

Austin looks at Erica and Foxxy and shakes his head, Then Fat Bastard looks at the two girls he then put a hand on the wall and the other on his hip. "Who's your friends?" "Oh I like to have a go with that fillies. Do you find me sexy? Look at my titties." "Shut your mouth!" yells Foxxy as Erica groans in disgust. "Hmm yeah." says Fat Bastard as he does a spin before putting his hand back on the wall, "Alright, that's enough." says Austin a little angry not liking how uncomfortable Erica looked from the over weight man's talking. "Okay, you got me, put it there. says Fat Bastard who held out his hand, "Okay." says Austin as he was about to shake the hand only to dodge a punch. Fat Bastard the tried to punch Austin again only for Austin to dodge it, then he tried to punch Austin in the face only for him to block it. Then he tries to kick Austin only for Austin to grab it the flip him onto his back, Then Fat Bastard gets up only for Austin to twist his nipples, "Oh My titties, you gave me a ner-pull." Fat Bastard says as Foxxy waves her hand and Erica shakes her head and follows Foxxy to take the uniforms off.

Then Fat Bastard runs at Austin who was on his knee picks up Fat Bastard only for him to do a roll before getting up, Austin gets up and looks behind him to see two sumo wrestlers who looked ready to fight and Erica who had her cloths back on was leaning against a pillar with a small hand mirror in her hand along with a hair brush brushing her hair. "I've got you now." says Fat Bastard as Austin looked at Erica who pointed her brush to the left meaning 'go that way' as Austin started running with Erica continuing to brush her hair as Austin stepped on the stomachs of sumo wrestlers who where bathing in a hot tub causing the to spit out water. After he got to the other side Austin turn around sees Fat Bastard standing in front of the tub, "Prepare for the ultimate wire-fighting maneuver." says Fat Bastard as he looks to the left "I just hope my wire-fighting team is ready!"

**Short Erica's Pov,**

As I was brushing my hair when I hear screaming coming from Austin and Fat Bastard before it all stops I look behind me to see Fat Bastard hanging side ways, "Crikey." says Austin. "Oh great, isn't this magical." says Fat Bastard as he started spinning. "One of my wire's broke." I pull out my gun, aim it at the wire, and shot it causing Fat Bastard to fall to the ground with him groaning in pain with Austin held up his hand and nodded his head.

**Back to 3rd Person Pov,**

Fat Bastard held his stomach in pain as Foxxy who finally finish taking off that uniform comes into the room and put foot on the fat man put her gun on and holds up her FBI Badge, "You under arrest, sugar." Foxxy takes her foot off Fat Bastard and walks over to stand next to Austin and Erica." Okay, Fat Bastard, who's the Japanese cat you made an exchange with?" she asks as Fat Bastard gets up, "Oh okay, his name is Roboto." answers Fat Bastard. He owns Roboto industries. He's designing some contraption for Dr. Evil, I don't know." "The tractor beam." says Austin, Erica, and Foxxy as they look at each other. "That's it." Fat Bastard says remembering, "Listen." says Austin. "Do you honestly think that crime can pay?" "Well to be honest with you, I've been trying to go legit." Says Fat Bastard. "I really take my sumo wrestling seriously you know. But when you're an over weight child in a society that demands perfection." Foxxy lowered her gun and the three partners looks at each other feeling sorry for the over weight man as he kept talking, "Your sense of right, wrong, fair and unfair, will always be tragically screwed." That's when they heard a noise, "Did you just soil yourself?" asks Austin in disgust. "Maybe." says Fat Bastard. "It did sound a little wet didn't it? Right at the end." "Let's have a smell. Alright." Foxxy put her gun back on him with a disgusting look on her face as Erica pinches her nose so she couldn't smell it. "Oh, everybody likes their own brand don't they? This is magic. Alright analysis. Oh, it smells like carrots and throw up." Erica shakes her head as Austin and Foxxy look at the man in disgust as he continues, "That could gag a maggot. I smell like hot-sick-ass and a dead carcass. Even stink would say that stinks. Austin sighs before he stars fiddling with his glasses as the fat man keep talking, "You know when you got an apartment building, and you smell Other peoples cookin' on each floor. And you go what are they cookin'? That plus crap." Austin, Erica, and Foxxy looked at each other with odd looks on there faces.

**Mean While In Tokyo Bay,**

"Hey pop." says Scott as he sits down. "Hey Scotty. How you been sport?" asks Dr. Evil as he turns his chair around as Scott took off his hair to reveal some of it had fallen out, "Woah!" exclaims Dr. Evil as he looked at his son's hair. "I got you a present." says Scott. "Really?" asks Dr. Evil. "Open the tank." Scott says to his mother, "Open the tank!" yells Frau as the 'E' platform in front of them opens to reveal a tank full of water and two sharks, "Are those sharks with laser beams attached to their heads?" asks Dr. Evil as his son nods as a shark shoots it's lazer at one of Dr. Evil's henchman causing him to scream and to fall in where the head of the submarine was, "Cool." said Dr. Evil who turns his head back to his son after he watched the guard get shot by the lazer, "You mean I actually have freakin sharks with freakin laser beams attached to their freakin heads?" "You're the best evil son an evil dad could ever ask for." "I love you dad." says Scott. "Hmm." says Dr. Evil tearing up, "I love you son." "Touching moment." says Goldmember. "Scotty, come here." says Dr. Evil. "Pop a squat right next to daddy." Scott gasps and Dr. Evil looks at his clone, "Mini-Me, move down the bench." Mine-Me makes his chair movie down a little, "There's a power struggle." says Goldmember as a henchmen brings a chair for Scott to sit in, "Scottys on fire." says Dr. Evil as Mini-Me growls.

"Alright, it's getting crowded in here. Everyone out, everyone out! Yells Dr. Evil as Scott gets up only to be stop by his father, "Not you Scotty," Number 2 gets up thinking Dr. Evil is talking about him only to be stopped by Dr. Evil, "Not you Number 2," Frau gets up thinking Dr. Evil is talking about her only to be stopped by Dr. Evil, " Not you Frau," Goldmember gets up thinking Dr. Evil is talking about him only to be stopped by Dr. Evil, "Not you Goldmember, Then two male and a female henchmen where fixing to leave the room only to be stopped by there boss, "Not you guys back there, Not you henchman holding wrench, Not you henchman arbitrarily turning knobs making it seem like your doing something." Dr. Evil and Scott cross there legs and look at Mini-Me before Dr. Evil looks up and says, "Oh this is uncomfortable." "The tiny one can't take a hint." Goldmember says while laughing, "He doesn't understand. He's small." Dr. Evil and Scott keep looking at him until Mini-Me get the message and makes his chair move while crying he gives the man on last look as he's leaving the room he flips Dr. Evil off causing him to gasps in shock.


	14. Chapter Eleven: Roboto industries, Goldmember, And Nigel Powers Again?!

**Back with Austin, Erica, and Foxxy,**

Austin, Erica, and Foxxy where driving around after they changed there outfits, Erica's outfit was a [white top](https://em.wattpad.com/d63d5b270c4abac0461bacb52cde5ecc039c209a/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f6e6830654337322d3933387736673d3d2d3534353130393833352e313531613139353731643836373265623538393931383838313337322e6a7067), a [blue jacket](https://em.wattpad.com/7bc10a80d8d39358b3d26527b63b4fda3be489c7/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f34306f396d6e71556851337a55673d3d2d3534353130393833352e313531613139353839643662656461313136323031383531373336392e6a7067), [blue flare pants](https://em.wattpad.com/28a805df3f1672616f4406abcbce476cb9022ecf/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f2d4d7532784452523041466365513d3d2d3534353130393833352e313531613139356161396336386232613939303736373037303338392e6a7067), and [blue go-go boots](https://em.wattpad.com/eaf03f6b4a7bedd76e3aa0ec3f52129b50ef84a0/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f516d7054746839596b6c396e72773d3d2d3534353130393833352e313531613139356333393632303636323533313938343837333339392e6a7067) with a [blue head-band](https://em.wattpad.com/8729f2c7da5391d6a3deecbb1b663aa64132abf2/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f52594a365342533579504b5932513d3d2d3534353130393833352e313531613139356463396333383965383837313837313330323732392e6a7067) and her [necklace and earrings](https://em.wattpad.com/a4cb69cf2dc3b7c7ee8e3e793fab2d1c6295c015/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f6278304f4b754876723351517a413d3d2d3534353034373835312e313532643737656336396333346666333739383732323836333537382e6a7067). When Basil started calling them and he appeared on the communicator that was built in the car, "Hello Foxxy, Erica, Austin," Austin, Erica, and Foxxy where looking at screen as Basil continued, "We've confirmed what Fat Bastard told you about Roboto is accurate. He was hired by Dr. Evil to construct Preparation H." "So Roboto had the technology to build Goldmember's tractor beam." says Erica. "Which means Roboto will lead us to Goldmember." says Foxxy. "Which means Goldmember will lead us to my father." says Austin. The three looked at each other and nodded there heads as Austin drove them to Roboto Industries.

**(Time Skip)**

**Roboto Industries Tokyo Headquarters**

After they where taken to Roboto's Office Austin, Erica, and Foxxy sat down in chairs in front of Roboto's desk. "I am president of Roboto Industries." says Roboto in Japanese. "My name is Mr. Roboto." "Thank you Mr. Roboto." says Austin in Japanese as he looks at Foxxy and Erica. "I thank you." "Thank you for seeing us on such short notice." says Erica in Japanese with her hands together and bowed her head. "You speak Japanese?" asks Foxxy and Austin at the same time. "My karate teacher was Japanese and he taught me a little bit of Japanese when I was waiting for my mother to come get me from karate practice." answers Erica. "You might be a cunning linguist, but I'm a master debater." says Austin as he starts laughing causing Foxxy and Erica start laughing with him. "I'm looking for my father." says Austin. "He was kidnapped."

Mr. Roborto took out a mushroom from the food the women brought, "Please eat some shit." the subtitles says because it was block by the white tea pot, causing Austin to jump in his seat, "Please eat what?" he asks offended. "Wait." says Erica as she pulls the food out of the way to reveal the subtitles, "He said, Please eat some shitake mushrooms." "Tell me what do you know about my fathers where abouts?" asks Austin. "Hmm." says Roboto as he gets up and gets a file with some of the subtitles being blocked by the white files, "Your ass is happy?" says Austin confused. "No." says Erica as she gets up and pulls down the file covers. "He said, Your assignment is an unhappy one." "Oh," says Austin as Erica walked back to her seat. "I have a huge rod." says Roboto to the woman who looked at the subtitles with some block by her white kimono and gasped, "Nice potty mouth dirt bag." says Austin as Roboto walked away from the woman to reveal the rest of the subtitles and says, "I have a huge rodent problem." "Oh," says Austin. "A little off the topic, but unfortunate nonetheless." says Mr. Roboto as he walks back to his desk. "Yes, quite off topic, thank you very much." says Austin agreeing. "Why don't I just speak in English?" "That would be a good idea, now wouldn't it?" says Austin. "That way I wouldn't misreading the subtitles making it seem like your saying things that are dirty." "I'm sorry to hear about your father. But I can't help you." says Mr. Roboto. "Please excuse me, I have another appointment." Austin, Erica, and Foxxy got up and left the room only for Austin to come back and says, "By the way I do have a huge rod... I wish."

Then lets the door shut, "Mr. Roboto was lying to us." he says to his partners. "Tell us something we don't know." says Erica agreeing. "I open mouth kissed a horse once." says Austin. "Huh?" asks Erica confused. "Say what?" asks Foxxy who was also confused "That's something you two don't know. My Spider sense is telling me that my father is still in this building. You and Erica keep a look out. I'll try and sneak in." Erica and Foxxy nodded there heads as Austin ran off and the two girls walked through the double doors.

**Okay I decided to add the[video link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m46vgcCBs00) for this part because It's really funny and I just found this video on Youtube so if anyone asks I was being lazy and it's kinda hard to write all this down because it hurts my hands so if y'all want to watch this scene I suggest you do it while also watching the part with Austin standing behind the water fountain the only difference is I take Foxxy's place when I open the Laboratory door.**

After Austin knocks out a guard, another guard with a gun enters the room so Austin stood straight behind the water fountain that was in the room so he wouldn't be seen. That's when Foxxy enters through the double doors. Austin and the guard look at her, "Shazam!" She says as she punches the guard who fell to the ground, "Come on guys!" yells Erica as she, Foxxy, and Austin run into the Factory. As they entered the room the three quickly hid so they wouldn't be seen, "There's Goldmember and Roboto." Austin whispers. "Yes, very impressive. Put Preparation H into my stoopen transporten." says Goldmember as they put the sliver cylinder into his car. A worker gives Roboto a gold box, "What's this?" asks Goldmember. "You need this to tone the tractor beam." says Roboto as he opens the box, "It's a gold key." "It's gold." says Goldmember as he tries to grab the key only for Mr. Roboto to close the box, "Smarty pants." says Goldmember as he grabs the box. "Let's spread out." Foxxy whispers as the three moved from there hiding place.

"Hands up Goldmember!" yells Foxxy as she held her gun on him as the man held his hands up. "It's payback time." Goldmember then turns around while laughing, "Sure you can kill me. But then what happens to Austin Powers fadjer?" He pulls out his remote and press a button then Austin's father who was hooked to a converter belt was put in front of the gold bar maker, Austin looks to he left to see his father, "Dad!" he yells. "Yes, And now he's going to have an unfortunate smelting accident." says Goldmember. Austin runs to his dad as Foxxy put her gun on Goldmember head, Then Goldmember tried to kick Foxxy with his left leg only for her to move out of the way, then he tried to hit her with his right led only for her to move out of the way again then knowing he was probably going to hit her on the right again Foxxy quickly moves back to the left. Then he some how left both his leg successfully hitting Foxxy knocking her out cold, "Foxxy!" yells Erica as she came out of hiding over to her friend with Goldmember running to his car.

"Don't worry dad, I'm here to rescue you." says Austin as he got the tape off his father's mouth, "May I point out that the last time around you fell into an obvious trap." says Nigel as his son undid on of the wrist traps that held his fathers arm. "Now you're trying to rescue me instead of stopping Goldmember." says Nigel. "Oh please I'm not gonna let Goldmember get away." says Austin as Erica who gave up on trying to wake Foxxy runs over and says, "Austin Goldmember's getting away." "Ah." says Austin as Goldmember started laughing which caused Austin and Erica to look behind them to see Foxxy had regain conscious and had Goldmember finally made it to his car as the gold liquid was coming closer to Nigel, Erica and Austin look at Nigel who looks at Erica and says, "Hello, hello, aren't you gonna introduce us Austin?" "Erica this is..." Austin begins before his father interrupts him, "Powers. Nigel Powers." "Is that Ouder Floers you're wearing?" he asks Erica. "Yes, it is." Erica answers as Austin goes down and appears on the other side of his father who was still talking to Erica, "That's how a woman should smell. Especially one as beautiful as you." "Wow, even in the face of danger you live up to your reputation." says Erica as Nigel nods his head as Austin rolls his eyes in jealously as he twist the wristband, Causing his father to groan in pain before looking at and says, "Get on with it." Austin finally get the wristband open just in time to. As Goldmember drove out of the hanger Nigel says, "I've got an Idea," as he pushes a button on his wristband, Then the sound of a car engine was heard as Erica, Austin, and Foxxy look to see [Nigel's mini](https://em.wattpad.com/58a84af7b9174e65a5946943b41116974b9ffff2/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f364b627352355745476466744e413d3d2d3534353130393833352e313531613232313633306534343065663139333537313031353430332e6a7067) enter the warehouse with the guards and workers running to get out of the way. "Your spy car is a mini?" asks Austin. "It's not the size mate. It's how you use it." says Nigel. "Thanks but I got a ride," says Erica as she mimics what Austin's father did and the sound of a motorcycle was heard Nigel, Austin, and Foxxy looked to see Erica's [motorcycle](https://em.wattpad.com/0188d675b0f3350cdffec1af1627de991f411772/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f6d42626161616d643444483374773d3d2d3534353130393833352e313531613232343336353864336639363836383431333230323031322e6a7067) with it's [helmet](https://em.wattpad.com/cc7d328eae27319a87fea83ce645c74ce4ef29f7/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f4b6268396937496876447a5836413d3d2d3534353130393833352e313531613232343831656137313933333632383035393530333937312e6a7067) arrived.

"Nice bike." says Nigel as he looks at Erica's motorcycle, "Thank your son," says Erica, "he picked it out, now lets go." says Erica as she got her bike as her friends got into the car. As Erica drover her bike out of the hanger, Austin drove the car out of the hanger with guards following them in cars of there own. As they caught up with Goldmember, Erica moved her bike out of the way so Austin could shoot his gun. Then the guards started shooting at the car, "You know I would have found my way off that convener belt." says Nigel. "Fellas." says Foxxy as she watches Erica driver her bike out of the buses way, "What? I saved your life." says Austin. "Listen." says Foxxy. "You should have done your job!" says Nigel. "Oh your welcome mate." says Austin. "Shut up and turn around please!" yells Foxxy as Austin and Nigel look forward as the bus driver honked his horn. Soon the three started screaming looking at each other and forward again. Then Austin turns the well before they started swerving to avoid getting hit from other cars.

Erica had gone another way to get a head of Goldmember she found him on a bridge that was above Austin and the others and started following him, After while of driving Erica meet up with Austin and the others as Dr. Evil submarine lair went under water as the three got out of the car, Erica took off her helmet as Austin says, "Great, Goldmember got away." "Now what?" asks Foxxy as Erica walks over holding her helmet with her left hand. "I think it's obvious, we should take Dr. Evil's lair by force." says Nigel. "You can be my back up son." "Back up?" asks Austin. "Well that's fairly condescending." Erica and Foxxy roll there eyes that says ' **here we go again**.' "Do you think Dr. Evil is gonna expect an attack? We should infiltrate his lair." says Austin. "This ain't my first rodeo, cowboy." says Nigel. "We need commandos, scuba, gadgets for god sake." "Well, I don't like to use gadgets." says Austin before he smiles at Erica and Foxxy and continues, "Outside the bedroom. I thank you." That caused the two girls to laugh, "You know, I think being frozen damaged your brain." says Nigel. "Really? And how would you know?" asks Austin. "This is the most time that we've spent together since... ever."

  
"What are you saying son?" asks Nigel. "What boy learnt to drive a car with machine guns on it?" Or had a helicopter you could fit in a nap sack." "What about your Swedish nanny Helga?" Austin did a cat's meow and says, "Oh yes Helga." "Let's say I didn't hire her for the cooking." says Nigel with a smile as he and Austin start laughing. "She stayed on until you were 24." Foxxy and Erica looked at Austin in shock, he stops laughing and looks at them as Nigel started talking again, "We were mates you and I." "I didn't need a friend. I needed a father." says Austin. "Do you know I risked my life trying to save you, And you still don't give me any respect." "Respect! Oh come on." says Nigel as he reaches into his coat and pulls out a tissue, "If you got an issue, here's a tissue." He jokes which causes him and Erica and Foxxy to laugh before they looked at Austin only to stop there laughing when they saw at the angry look on his face. Austin takes the tissue and throws it away, "That is not funny." he says. "Well, I suppose we better go our separate ways then." says Nigel. "Fine." says Austin. "Fine." says Nigel as he walks away before Austin walks away himself. Erica watches Austin leave with a sad look and was about to follow him when Foxxy puts a hand on her shoulder and says, "I think he needs some time to himself Sugar." "Okay," says Erica defeated before she looks back at Foxxy, "All go on a head back." Erica gets on her bike puts she looks back at Austin, she let out a sigh, before putting her helmet back on and rides back to the hotel.


	15. Chapter Twelve: An Embarrassing and Awkward Moment

After she got back to the hotel, Erica went up to her room and changed into her pajamas she was now trying to fall a sleep, but she couldn't she was a little worried about Austin. Foxxy told her he hadn't said anything on the drive back and that worried her. The more she thought about it the more it worried her, Austin was sort've her world ever since she came here but she had a crush on him since she was maybe 13 years old so there was also that. As she laid there and tried to got to sleep, Erica decided to go check on Austin so she got up, walked to her down, opened it. She walked into the hotel until she got to Austin's door, she then knocks on it, "Austin?" she says. She didn't get an answer before she continues, "Are you okay?" Again she didn't get an answer, "Look if you need someone to talk to I'm here for you." As she stands there for a few minutes Erica finally decides to open the door she looked to see the room was empty she looked to see the bathroom door was opened, 'Maybe he went somewhere.' Erica thought as she enters the bathroom, only to stop in her tracks. "Erica?" Austin exclaimed as he looked at the brunette. Erica stood there in shock looked at Austin who only had a towel wrapped around his waist, She screamed as she covered her eyes and turned around as a blush appeared on her face, "I'm sorry Austin, I should've knocked!" Erica said panicky.

"Austin?" yelled a voice who Erica and Austin knew all to well. It was Foxxy. "Austin you in here?" asked Foxxy as she opened the door to the bedroom, Austin grabbed Erica and pushed her into the tub with him climbing on top of her. Foxxy opened the door to only find a empty bathroom unaware that Erica and Austin where in the bathroom. "Hmm not here," says Foxxy. "I wonder where he and Erica went off to." Foxxy closes the door as Erica sat there under a half naked Austin Powers with a blush on her face as his hair started tickling her nose, "AH-AH," Erica says about to sneeze. "Hold in it!" says Austin in panic knowing Foxxy was still in his room. But Erica couldn't hold it in anymore and sneezed, "AHCHOO!" "Huh?" says Foxxy as she opens the door to find a blushing half naked Austin on top of a blushing fully clothed Erica in the bathtub. "Oh!" she exclaimed before smirking and says, "Sorry to ruin your fun," before closing the door.

 **Erica's Pov** ,

I looked at Austin who looked at me his face was really red, my face was probably the same amount of red as his did. I then say looking away, "We should probably tell her nothing happened." Austin nodded his head as he climbed out of the bathtub first before helping me out of it, Austin then put on a blue robe he had in his bathroom before we opened the door to see Foxxy standing there arms crossed with her smirk still on her face. "I know what your thinking Foxxy but nothing happened." Austin says with a blush on his face. "That's not what saw." says Foxxy still smirking. "Well whatever you saw or you think happened your wrong nothing happened." I say angry with embarrassment. "And what are you doing here anyway?" "I was coming to ask Austin if he seen you," Foxxy answered pointing at me. "I had something to ask you but when I went to your room you weren't there and now I can see why." "So what are you doing here?" I blushed before looking away and answering, "When you told me Austin didn't say anything after talking to his father I got worried so I came to check on him and you can guess the rest." I stood felling Austin and Foxxy stares on me, 'Great he's going to hate me know.' I thought.

"Well I appreciate your concern Erica but I'm fine this isn't the first time this happened with my father." says Austin. "I just don't want to see you get hurt Austin." I admitted. I the realized how that sounded before I blushed and looked away saying, "I mean your are my friend after all so I should be concerned about your safety." "Thanks for being my friend Erica." says Austin giving me a hug making my face heat up even more.

 **Foxxy's Pov** ,

"Well I appreciate your concern Erica but I'm fine this isn't the first time this happened with my father." Says Austin. "I just don't want to see you get hurt Austin." Erica admitted I watched as a blush appeared on Erica's before she looked away saying, "I mean your are my friend after all so I should be concerned about your safety." "Thanks for being my friend Erica." says Austin giving her a hug making her face heat up even more. I smiled at how embarrassed Erica looked, I could see how much the brunette cared about Austin, and how much Austin cared for her.

 **No One's Pov** ,

"I-I'm going to go," says Erica as she runs out of Austin's arms to door of the room with a blush on her face, "All talk to you later Austin." As Erica shuts the door Foxxy looked at Austin, 'She's cute when she gets embarrassed.' Austin thought with a smile until Foxxy coughs to get his attention he looks at the 70s woman to see a smirk on her face, "I saw that." says Foxxy. "What?" asks Austin. "You like her, don't you?" Asks Foxxy. "No! I..." says Austin in denial as Foxxy interrupts. " Yeah, right, sure," says Foxxy as she's stretches and continues, "Well I'm off to bed see ya in the morning." As Foxxy leaves the room, Austin looked around before he pulls out a [sketched picture of him](https://em.wattpad.com/c51a569acbac7a3bf570868beffa80b799aeacb2/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f47384f6277656453666a30344f773d3d2d3536313735303433382e313539353865636265613166643230313238363235363631333732362e6a7067) that Erica drew earlier on the flight here. And started thinking, 'Maybe I do like Erica,' 'I mean she's a tough, beautiful, cute, and funny girl.' 'But she probably doesn't feel the same about me.' Austin puts the picture away before he goes to put his pajamas on

 **Meanwhile in back in Erica's room** ,

Erica was sitting on her bed with a blush on her face, 'I can't believe that just happened.' she thought. 'How embarrassing.' As she sat she started thinking about Austin's chest it looked just like they where in the other movies, Erica then shook her head, 'No bad Erica he supposed to be with Foxxy in the end so, DON'T GO DOWN THAT ROAD!' she thought as she pulled her second sketch of Austin. After she gave him the one she drew on the flight she drew another one. 'He probably doesn't feel the same way about me anyway.' She thought as she put the picture away and climbed into bed to get some sleep.


	16. Chapter Thirteen: The Mole Returns, Mini-Me Switches Sides, And The Argument

**Next Day** ,

Erica, Austin, and Foxxy where out, when the Mole arrived with Mini-Me as Basil instructed him to. His job was to welcome and introduce Mini-Me to Austin for joining there side.

**I add the[video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qCU1qQ0cw6U) for this part cause it's funny and it may make more sense it you read while watching it.**

"So I've been assigned to welcome you to the ministry of defense." says the Mole as he hand the letter to Mini-Me continuing as Mini-Me took the letter and flipped it to see the front, "I have a letter from my director personally thanking you for switching sides." Mini-Me then looks up to see the Mole on the man's face, he just keep looking at it. "I can't wait to inform Austin of your defection." says the man ignoring the way Mini-Me was grabbing his face meaning towards the mole on the man's face but stopped and smiled as The Mole's phone rings. "Hello Basil." The Mole says as he did a hand one minute motion to Mini-Me before getting up as Mini-Me looks to see what looked like Japanese knifes thinking he could open his letter with them so he gets up as the Mole opens the door to continue talking to Basil, "Austin should be here any second." he says. "Yes. I'm in Austin's hotel room right now." As Mini-Me grab the top knife and began to open his letter Austin opened the door carry a bag. (I was thinking as I was watching the movie he had order take out in this scene.)

Mini-Me holds up the knife and letter with a smile, Austin looks that way and see's the knife in Mini-Me's hand. He drops the bag and screams, Mimi-Me stops smiling and looks at the knife and realizes what Austin was thinking he shakes his head meaning the agent got the wrong idea as Austin yells, "Assassin!" Mini-Me screams as Austin kicks him causing Mini-Me to go flying into the fridge causing him to open it on impact, "Try to kill me, will ya?" asks Austin as Mini-Me gets up. Austin had his arms out and legs spread ready for Mini-Me to do something a, Mini-Me rubs his head in pain as he held of two finders meaning peace, "You wanna be friends huh?" asks Austin as he giggles with Mini-Me nodding his head while giggling. "Wait a tic." says Austin as he stops laughing and titles his head.

 **Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me Flashback** :

Austin was in space and was on the floor looking up at Mini-Me who was holding his glasses and has two fingers up in a peace motion, "Peace." says Austin as he holds up two fingers before Mini-Me kicks him in the face and he grunts in pain.

 **End Of Flashback** :

"I'm not falling for that again." says Austin as Mini-Me makes a sound out of fear before Austin grabs a battle from a basket and breaks the end of it to use as a weapon. Mini-Me looks behind him grabs a small bottle and hits it on the fridge door and breaks the end of it to use as a weapon. Austin swings the bottle and making grunting/fighting noises and Mini-Me toes his bottle from and to hand doing the same before Austin charges at him. Soon the two started fighting as the Mole was still outside talking to Basil, "At least he didn't mention it." says the Mole. "Yes I realize he can't talk. Listen, I think Dr. Evil treated him badly And that's why he decided to help us." Austin was now hitting Mini-Me with the fridge door before Mini-Me backwards kicks him in between the legs Austin grabs that area in pain as Mini-Me gets up and runs towards the door with Austin trying to grab him while saying, "Come back here you little bugger."

As Mini-Me was jumping and waving his hands making a noise trying to get the Mole's Attention as Austin came up from behind him and put a pillow-case over his upper body leaving his feet exposed saying, "Got ya." Austin tries to kick Mini-Me who moves out of the way, Austin then runs to the other side of the room and grabs one of the bow staffs and runs back over to hit Mini-Me with it. "I'm sure Austin and Mini-Me will get along famously." says the Mole from outside the room. After getting hit one time by Austin Mini-Me starts running away from him with Austin following him, he tries to him but he misses, "I guarantee nothing will happen to Mini-Me on my watch." says the Mole who's still outside on the phone with Basil. Austin hits Mini-Me a couple of times before Mini-Me ducks down causing Austin to hit and break a potted plant that was on the table before he some how grabs a frying pan and hits Mini-Me with it and knocks him out.

Austin the puts the frying pan down and picks up Mini-Me grunting, " Come'ere you little bugger." with Mini-Me grunting trying to get out of Austin's grip. Austin the starts hitting Mini-Me against every harmful and breakable thing in the room. "I think he and Austin will be united in their commitment to the mission of stopping Dr Evil." says the Mole as Mini-Me gets out of Austin's hands and starts running to the door only to hit it face first knocking him out and getting the Mole's attention. The Mole looks behind him to see Austin looking at Mini-Me in a fighting stance. He then opens the door with a smile, "Ah Austin, there you are." says the mole. "I've come to tell you the good news." Austin looks at him to see the mole on the man's face, he keeps looking until the Mole's says something to break his stare.

"Mini-Me has switched sides." "Ah, Oh." says Austin as Mini-Me grunts trying to get the pillow-case off his head, "Sorry about that old chap." Mini-Me slings the pillow-case over his head and looks at Austin shrugging his shoulders asking, ' **What the hell man**.' "Welcome aboard." says Austin as he starts laughing embarrassed as Mini-Me smiles. "My Mole-stake." Austin then covers his mouth realizing  he said mole again. "What was that?" asks the Mole causing Austin to shake his head saying ' **he didn't say anything**.' "Listen just get it out of your system." says the Mole. "No I'm fine." says Austin taking his hands off his mouth. "I insist-" says the Mole before Austin starts yelling. "Mole! Bloody Mole! We're not supposed to talk about the bloody mole, but there's a bloody mole Winking me in the face. I'm gonna chop it off and make some guacamole!" The Mole looks at him and asks, "Better?" Austin mouths, ' **yes** ' while nodding his head before he some how grabs a pant branch and starts toughing the mole on the man's face. The on cue a girl's voice is heard as she walks into the door, "Hey guys I'm ba-." Both men and Mini-Me look to see Erica wearing [a blue and white striped dress with black heels](https://em.wattpad.com/824c55512f3c4bb0c94c7c57a62026c41adc8624/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f786144667a595f366e2d73665f513d3d2d3534353535383239372e313532643238643939373765353132353130393936353532363638302e6a7067), with her [necklace and earrings](https://em.wattpad.com/ac56556ebc2db0b32a4a079d2525a537e098aefb/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f6c423839353847443675774232773d3d2d3534353535383239372e313532643738306563663334383730353430373439323632383934342e6a7067), and [had a blue handbag](https://em.wattpad.com/80b18b56347cc1b34c35d020ea6b3b3d05be36fb/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f487139724343383263636d7050513d3d2d3534353535383239372e313532643238653266653733333830353636393732313436373535382e6a7067) on her shoulder with her mouth opened and eyes widen, "What did I miss?" she asks looking at the Mole who seems to be in charge at the moment.

 **Before Basil Calls The Mole** ,

Erica was busy site seeing because she had nothing to do when her phone started ringing, Erica gets her phone out of her purse and flips it open. "Hello?" Erica answers. "Hello Erica I was wondering how you where doing." says Basil. "I'm doing good," Erica answers when the only reason she was doing this besides being with her crush and her favorite leading lady characters popped into her mind, "Any luck on getting me away home?" "Not yet but where making progress." answers Basil. "Oh," says Erica. "Well I'm gonna head back to the hotel." "Alright Erica," says Basil. "The Mole should be there with Mini-Me since he's joining our side." "Alright Basil all see ya later." says Erica as she hangs up the phone and gets on her motorcycle puts her helmet on, started the engine and started driving back to the hotel. Then as she walks in on a broken hotel room, she see's it completely destroyed.

 **Present** ,

"Mini-Me has switched sides." says Austin. "Oh I know that, I'm just wondering what the heck happened to the hotel room." "Well I kinda destroyed it because I thought Mini-Me was a," but before he could finish it hit him on the head like a hammer as he looks a the woman and asks, "Wait tick how did you know Mini-Me switch sides." "Basil called me." answers Erica as she seats her purse down in a chair. "And since when did you start talking to Basil." says Austin as he walks over. "Well he is sort of my boss at the moment," says Erica as she looks at him angry, "And since when is it your business about who I talk to?" "Because you my partner!" yells Austin. "So, that doesn't mean you can control me!" says Erica. "Your not my boyfriend or my husband!" 'Even though I wish you where either one.' Erica thought before she asks/yells, "What are you jealous or something." Austin looks at her with a blush and a shock look on his face. "No of course not!" yells Austin 'Yes I am.' he thought as Erica yells "Then stop worrying!" Erica grabs her purse as she walks off. "Hey wait a tick," says Austin as he follows after the brunette. "Your forgetting that if it weren't for me you'd still be stuck in Dr. Evil's Hollywood lair!" "And what do you want!?" asks Erica as she stops to face the British agent. "Do you want a thank you?" "No," answers Austin. "It's me who should thank you for that privilege, right?" "Fine, Thank you!" says Erica as she storms off to her room. "No, Thank you!" yells Austin as he storms to his room. "You're welcome!" says Erica as she slams her door. "And you're welcome!" yells Austin as he slams his door.

The Mole looks at Mini-Me who shrugs asking, ' **What was that about**?' "It's not important." says the Mole as he goes to the door, "All set you up a room for the night." Leaving Mini-Me alone to his thoughts, the way they where fighting sound like Austin really was jealous. So he must have feelings for Erica but is two stubborn to admit it, he may have to ask Austin later.

 **Later with Erica laying in bed** ,

"Stupid Austin who does he think he is yelling at me like that." she asks herself. "I mean why does he have to be jealous of Basil, he's not even my type." 'Why can't he see that he's my type.' she thought blushing. 'Agh stop it Erica he obviously doesn't feeling the same way, besides my mission is almost done so Basil may have found me a way home once this is over and all leave and everything will be back to normal.' She soon starts feeling tears come down her face, 'Even if that means never seeing Austin and Foxxy every again.' After a long while of crying Erica finds herself falling a sleep.


	17. Chapter Fourteen: The Car/Submarine Ride and Dr. Evil Has The Con

**The Next Day** ,

Austin was changing his cloths today was the day he would save the world from Dr. Evil again. As he walk out of his room he was now wearing his 60s style blue jacket and pants with a White ruffled shirt under it, with his male symbol necklace around his neck. As Foxxy came out of her room she was wearing a 70s orange pleather halter top, cropped jacket with her with fox symbol necklace and earring, a brown belt with her name on it, 70s orange flare pants, and orange go-go boots. Mini-Me was now a miniature version of Austin where now waiting in the main room of Austin hotel, "Where's Erica?" asks Austin. "She changing in her room," answers Foxxy as Erica entered the room. Austin soon had a huge red blush on his face and his mouth was wide open with Foxxy smiling at Erica with her arms crossed as Mini-Me did the same. Erica was wearing a [metallic sequin bandeau, with metallic gloves that stop over the a writs/hands with a matching mini-skirt](https://em.wattpad.com/cc04f15af9895041eb792bfdbf44fbe65692966b/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f684c35445051744c345a52652d513d3d2d3537323633333139312e313536616363333864343037343763633237303034303330323034382e706e67), with her [necklace and earrings](https://em.wattpad.com/8317d84ab95ea2cc5a77c1a8c4925f7fb6af99b0/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f445776557736576831595f6e74673d3d2d3537323633333139312e313532643736313063643635363332613235333432383736353036352e6a7067) with matching [sliver peace sign bracelets](https://em.wattpad.com/46871c158176b29219bc10cadca229f727eb0ec2/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f424c375171515049764d79384b413d3d2d3537323633333139312e313532643736316636363931323330343730363039363333333337342e6a7067) on both her wrists, a [white gun holster belt](https://em.wattpad.com/ec5045b072b80076d6142c6270b5b50f659de769/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f424b657650553559465533394b773d3d2d3537323633333139312e313532643736313664303266366533313232373032373134383736302e6a7067) around her waist with a [peace sign belt buckle](https://em.wattpad.com/680144c2f810ed175e3aad62543595982bee31ad/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f49476f6b79564d7a344d325532413d3d2d3537323633333139312e313532643736353161633332653037653133303836323335303039362e6a7067). (Quick Note: The Mini-Skirt I'm wearing has belt loops), and [matching metallic knee high boots](https://em.wattpad.com/a7d161ca314e2ea6d8ab8d44fa8341db8206a15c/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f396b78545779696d69376b3071413d3d2d3537323633333139312e313536616363343236343839663461613832343230393938363333332e6a7067). As Erica came into the room she looked to see Austin looking at her, "What's he starring at?" she asks Foxxy who looks at Austin and says "Austin." That woke the British agent up as he says, "Right we need to get going," As he, Foxxy, Mini-Me, and Erica walked out of the room to Nigel's spy car.

**(Time Skip)**

Austin, Erica, Foxxy, And Mini-Me who was in the back seat in a car seat next to Erica where in Nigel's Car on there way to Tokyo Bay, " So you've decided to join us, huh, Mini Me?" asks Austin as Mini-Me nods his head. As Foxxy looks at him, "Welcome to the good side my mini brother." she says a Mini-Me takes out a notepad and starts to write something. "And thank you for the map of Dr. Evil's sub." After he finishes his note he hand it to Austin, "What's this?" the agent asks taking the note. "It says, Dr Evil's tractor beam is now complete. There's not much time. Dr. Evil must pay." Mini-Me quickly writes another not and hands it to Foxxy who takes it, "You are so beautiful. Are you a clone of an angel?" Foxxy smiles as she and Austin start laughing, "That is so sweet. No my mini man, I'm not." 'Again everyone thinks Foxxy is the gorgeous one.' Erica thought looking out the window as Mini-Me writes another note before handing it to Foxxy, "Are you sure you don't have a little clone in you?" she reads "Yes I'm sure, she answers before Mini-Me motions her to turn the note over, "Would you like to?" she reads which caused Austin to laughs before he says, "That is so not funny." "Okay everyone, prepare to dive." Austin says as he presses a button before explaining, "This spy car is also a submarine." Austin drives to an area of water a Mini-Me plugs in his noes with his hand as the car went into the water.

 **Meanwhile at Dr. Evil's Submarine** ,

**Deleted scene**

Dr. Evil and Number Two where standing at the tractor beam controls as Dr. Evil was saying, "All right Dr. Evil has the Con full rotter right." Soon the Submarine starts going right with everything and everyone of Dr. Evil's men who where either standing or sitting down where either going right while falling out of there chairs with Frau who was sitting down with her chair moving right and was yelling, "Full rotter right!" With Dr. Evil going right while grabbing a light poll, with Number two was grabbing a poll that had the control panel for the tractor beam, with Dr. Evil's man who where working on the controls behind the tractor beam went right before grabbing the railing. Number Two looks a Dr. Evil who screams, "Full rotter left!" Now the Submarine goes left with everyone going left as Frau yells in her moving chair, "Full rotter left!"

Dr. Evil, Number Two, and with Dr. Evil's men where now going left with Number Two grabbing onto another poll as Dr. Evil and his men grabbed the railing, "Dive, Dive, Dive!" yells Dr. Evil as the Submarine goes down as everyone started going forwards and backwards to the front of the submarine with some falling over as Frau yells as her chair goes backwards, "Dive, Dive, Dive!" Dr. Evil was holding the poll with the Tractor Beam control panel that Number Two was holding a few minutes ago with one of his men grabbing the railing next to him. "Whoa." says Dr. Evil as the Submarine steady's. "Rotter a head ship one-third." says One of Dr. Evil's men as everyone that was standing trying to balance/steady themselves. "Sorry ladies and gentlemen I didn't need to do that I just really love movie: **Das Boot** ," Dr. Evil explains, "Or as we say it in English The Boot, yeah."

 **Bounce Scene Created by yours truly** ,

 **Back With Austin, Foxxy, Erica, and Mini-Me** ,

As Austin drove under the water Mini-Me looked at Erica who had her head down with a sad look he then writes a note and hand it to Foxxy who read it in her head, 'I'm worried about this girl sitting next to me she hasn't said a word to Austin after what happened yesterday' Foxxy looked at him and mouthed, 'What happened.' Mini-Me writes another note and hands it to Foxxy who takes it an read it in her head, 'When she arrived at the room Austin told her the I switched sides and she said Basil told her already, he got mad and they started arguing.'

Foxxy looked at Austin and asks, "You have any idea why Erica's not talking?" Austin looks at Erica who was now sitting up again with her brown eyes where half opened and where looking out the window at the fish passing the car her face blank with no emotion. "No idea." Austin lies as Foxxy looks at him he looks back, "What did you do?" Foxxy asks. "Nothing I got a little angry that she was talking to another guy besides me." Austin answers. Erica looks up when she hears Austin's answers as she says, "More like he got jealous for me talking to a guy that wasn't him and whose not even close to my type." Foxxy looked at Erica before looking at Austin and says, "Sounds like you owe someone an apology for overrating." Austin looks at Erica and says, "I'm not apologizing, she needs to apologize first." "Why do I need to apologize?" asks Erica, "Your the one acting like a overprotective boyfriend."

 **Short Erica's Pov** ,

The rest o f the ride was quit, with me being angry at Austin and him angry at me for a stupid reason. As I was watching the fish pass my window, Mini-Me taps my shoulder I looked over to see he had written a note I take it and read it in my head, 'Hey do you like Austin?' I looked at him before looking away nodding my head. Mini-Me writes another note I take and and read it, 'Then why don't you tell him?' I looked at him and said where Austin and Foxxy couldn't here me, "I can't." Mini-Me writes another note, I take it the note it said, 'Why?' "Believe me little dude if you knew about my situation you'd know why." I whispered so Austin couldn't hear me before going quiet again by looking at the fish, 'Okay Erica this is it the final battle is coming up and then you go home back to your normal life.' I heard my phone buzz, I get it out, opened it and looked and see a text from Basil saying, 'We found you way home where making a portal that was designed for Dr. Evil's Time Machine now with a little more work it should be able to get you home.' I closed my phone and continued looking at the fish, wishing I never made that wish in the first place.


	18. Chapter Fifteen: Preparation H Demo, Austin and Mini-Me's Disguise

**Back Inside Dr. Evil's Submarine** ,

"Get me the world organization!" Dr. Evil orders as the 'E' Platform come into the air and changes to the world organization office/control center, "What is it Dr. Evil?" asks Commander Gilmour with a sigh. "Gentlemen, in a matter of hours a meteor will crash into earth causing a global flood." says Dr. Evil as he shows them his plan as he continues talking, "That is of course unless you pay me, "Dr. Evil puts a finger to his lip and continues, "1 billion, zillion...yen." "I think you're bluffing." says Commander Gilmour. "Perhaps you'd like a demonstration? Number Two, the key please." Number Two opens the box as Dr. Evil put it into the control panel, twists it as a Seattle-light comes out of Dr. Evil's submarine and shoot out a beam, Which cause a SeattleLight to be pulled towards Earth, "Sir, Dr Evils not bluffing. One of our satellites has fallen out of orbit." says Johnson Ritter. "Which one?" asks Commander Gilmour. "It's the one that looks like a pair of..."

 **Scene Changes to a fruit stand** ,

"Melons!" yells the vendor as she held up some melons, "Big juicy melons!" A man comes up and asks, "Are they nice and firm?" "What do you think?" the vender flirts back. "Look at that." says the man causing the vender woman to look up, "It looks like a set of giant..."

 **Scene Changes to a football game** ,

With a set of chubby men spelling out tits as the man with black looks to see his other friends and says, "Hey, A and N you're late." as the man with the letter 'A' says "How're we doin...man" As he and his friend yell, "Go Titans yeah!" As the 'A' looks up and says, "Check it out." Which caused his friend to look up as he points and continues, "Those remind me of..."

 **Scene Changes to Ozzy's House** ,

"Boobs." says Ozzy, "Boobs, Ozzy?" asks his wife, Sharon. "These filmmakers are just fucking Boobs." says Ozzy. "What do you mean dad?" asks Ozzy's daughter, Kelly. "Well, they're using the same fucking joke as they did in the last Austin Powers movie." Ozzy answers. "What fucking joke?" asks Sharon as there son, Jack explains with her looking at him. "You know. The fucking joke about the long smooth rocket that looks like some guys..."

 **Scene Changes Back to The World Organization Control/Office** ,

"Johnson." says Commander Gilmour. "Yes, sir?" asksJohnson Ritter as he looks up from the space tracker "Any sign of that satellite?" asks Commander Gilmour as Johnson looks at the screen and answers, "No sir, it's gone." "Gentlemen, you have my demands. Peace out." says Dr. Evil as he give them the peace sign hand motion before the screen goes black.

Meanwhile under the submarine Nigel's Car was attached to the bottom of it. As a guards walk pass the door Austin whose wearing a scuba diving suit looks to see the coats clear as he walks in with Mini-Me, Foxxy, and Erica following him.

 **Erica's Pov** ,

We enter through the door, I watched as Mini-Me takes off His googles, with Foxxy taking off her cap as Austin looks at her Foxxy shakes her head to get her hair dry going back to it's 70s look, Knowing what was about to happen next I look away with my arms crossed, as Foxxy unzipped her suit it a little revealing her orange jacket, "Cool baby, you look very switched on." I hear Austin say. "Thank you Austin." says Foxxy. I soon here Austin say, "No, Mini-Me, off! Bad! No humping!" I shake my head sign as I proceed to take my suit off which revealed my outfit. "Alright let's split up Foxxy, You take Erica and go that way, me and Mini-Me will go the other." Foxxy nods her head as I already start walking away arms crossed.

 **3rd Person Pov With Austin And Mini-Me** ,

"Let's go!" Austin whispers as he opens the door to the uniforms room with Mini-Me going first, Austin walks in an quickly and quietly closes the door. He looks out the window to see a guard passing it, he crouches down to Mini-Me's height, "We'll need to disguise." he says as he and Mini-Me start looking around only to see one uniform hanging up.

**Hello my readers I'm being a little Lazy at the moment so can y'all just go to this[video link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MypSQOs4Y84) so I don't have to write it? I mean some of y'all knows what happens, The only thing different is I take Foxxy's place when Mini-Me comes out of the vents.**

"There's only one uniform." says Austin. "One of us has to go on the other ones shoulders."Mini-Me and Austin nodded there heads.

 **Meanwhile** ,

As Foxxy walked down a hallway with Erica following her she saw a shadow of a guard coming towards up, "Hid!" she says as Erica crouched down under a metal bench as Foxxy hid behind a poll as the guard comes pass Erica, She and Foxxy get out of hiding as we watched the guard walk away, "Let's keep going." says Foxxy as she continues walking through the hallway with Erica following her. As they come out of a passage we found a two path ways, "Great," Erica says annoyed. "Now what?" "Looks like we'll have to split up of you take that way," Foxxy says pointing right before pointing left and saying, "And all go this way." "Okay Foxxy, just be careful." Erica says as she walked the way Foxxy told her to.

As Erica was walking around she had to hid a couple of times so she wouldn't get caught, As she came around the corner with her gun in hand Erica heard a noise coming from the vents she looked at it for a moment before she opened it with her free hand. Mini-Me come sliding down the vent, Erica gasped and duck down as Mini-Me came flying out and hits the level 01 sign. Erica looked at him as she stood back up and asked, "Are you alright little dude?" Mini-Me gets up before nodding his head saying, "Mm-hm," as he picks up the map and hands it to her, Erica smiled as she put her gun away and takes the map saying, "Right on." As she unfolds the map and looks for the directions to the room with the gold key in it.

 


	19. Chapter Sixteen: Sons Of The Father

As Austin was being escorted at gun point by two of Dr. Evil's Guard's he saw him dancing with Number Two looking at him, the two guards brought Austin over to the chair that had the button to cause whoever sat in it to fall into the shark tank, he sat down as Dr. Evil sat down. "Mr. Powers," says Dr. Evil as he moved his chair towards Austin as he continued as the British agent swung his chair slowly as he looked at the sharks before putting his attention on Dr. Evil, "Before I kill you, perhaps you'd like to see the genius of my plan. Scott smiled at his father with his arms crossed as Dr. Evil got up as Austin fully turned his chair in that direction, "Key please." says Dr. Evil as Number Two got up, walked over with the gold box and opens it only to reveal it empty, "What the?" asks Dr. Evil as he and Number Two look in the box. Dr. Evil looks up as Austin smiles with Dr. Evil saying, "Who? But how? Where?"

As Austin was laughing at him, Foxxy and Erica who has the key in her hand walks in and Erica asks as she holds up the key, "Lose some some buster?" Dr. Evil looks up and Mini-Me runs in and stops next to Erica with a gun in his hand pointing it at Dr. Evil, "Mini-Me?" says Dr. Evil as he and Number Two looked at them in shock. "Alright, everyone drop your guns," Foxxy orders as she, Erica, and Mini-Me walked over as Erica finishes for Foxxy as the Dr. Evil's men who weren't sitting down put down there guns, "because Erica Eberhardt and Foxxy Cleopatra's in the sub." "Smashing Guys, yeah." says Austin as he gets up with Number Two backing away from Dr. Evil how held up his hands. Mini-Me kicks Scott's left leg causing him to grab it in pain before Mini-Me put his gun on him, "Here you go Austin." says Erica referring to his gun that was in her holster as Austin grabs his gun as she, Foxxy, and Austin put there guns on Dr. Evil. "Alright Dr. Evil, It's finally come down to this." says Austin as Frau who was now standing next to Number Two standing next to her looks at Dr. Evil before looking back at Austin. "You, me, and a gun." Dr. Evil was now mouthing 'no' as someone says, "What are you going to do now Austin?"

Everyone looks to see Nigel Powers walking towards Dr. Evil, "Dad?" asks Austin. "What are you doing here? I've got to finish this up once and for all." "I'm afraid you can't do that." says Nigel as he steps in front of Dr. Evil. "I have to protect my son." "Dad, I'm fine." says Austin. "I'm not talking about you." says Nigel as he walks away from Dr. Evil. "I'm talking about him." What?" asks Austin confused. "Dr. Evil is not your son, I am." "You both are." says Nigel. Dr. Evil makes a noise and looks at Nigel, As Frau and Number Two looked at Austin along with Scott. As Foxxy had a shock look on her face as Erica made a fake shock look on her face (Because she knows already). "What?" asks Austin obviously in shock and confused.

"It was our first family holiday together." Nigel says explaining. "Just as I was finishing a case, your mother brought the two of you to Belgium." "I stopped to have a tinkle, When the car..." "Kaboom?" asks Erica who was still holding her gun as Nigel nodded his head. "But my parents died in a car accident." says Dr. Evil not understanding what Nigel what saying. "It was no accident." says Nigel as he looks at Dr. Evil. "It was an assassination attempt, I thought only Austin survived." "I should have told you the truth earlier. But those Belgians. They made you so damn evil." Dr. Evil puts his finger to his lip before he puts it down as Nigel continued, "And of course they share a border with the Dutch." Austin lets out a sigh as he looks at Erica and Foxxy who look back, "Very interesting story, Mr. Powers." says Dr. Evil "Of course I'm gonna have to wait until I see all the facts." Before he hugs Nigel saying, "Daddy!" Scott lets out a ' **you've got to be kidding me** ' sigh.

"Daddy's here, Doggy." says Nigel. "Doggy?" asks Dr. Evil. "Doggy" "Doggy, remember Doggy?" asks Nigel as he patted his other son's head. "Dad, what's going on?" asks Austin as Nigel stops hugging Doggy/Dr. Evil and asks "What are you going to do Austin?" Austin looked at Doggy/Dr. Evil who put his hands up again. He keep looking at him before putting his gun down as Erica did the same, Foxxy looked at him, "Austin?" says Foxxy who still had her gun on Dr. Evil giving him a look as she asks, "Are you sure you can trust Dr. Evil?" "He ain't heavy," says Austin before he smiles. "He's my brother baby, yeah." And starts laughing, "I should've told you this so long ago son." says Nigel. "I'm very proud of you." Dr. Evil puts a fist on his mouth trying not to cry as Foxxy lowers her gun, "Can you forgive me?" "I forgive you dad." says Austin

 **Short Erica's Pov** ,

I smiled as I watched as the father and sons reunited, before Scott yells out, "Oh Come on." Causing everyone including me to look at him, "First I'm not evil enough for you. And now you're gonna turn good?" "Listen Scott." says Austin "You can spend your whole life trying to win your parents acceptance. Believe me. But at the end of the day, you've just got do it for yourself, baby." "Austin." says Scott. "What?" asks Austin. "I hate you." says Scott, "I hate you." "I hate you." Scott says pointing at Austin before he looks at me and Foxxy as we looked back as he says, "I don't even know who you two are, but I hate you to. Scott looks at Mini-Me And says pointing at him, "I especially hate you!" Mini-Me shrugs that said, ' **What did I do**.' "You'll pay!" says Scott as Mini-Me waves at him with his figures with a smile on his face. "You'll all pay!" Everyone watch as Scott runs out of the room with everyone watching him as Dr. Evil says, "I'd like to point out that no one else in my gen pool runs like a girl."


	20. Chapter Seventeen: Goldmember Strikes, Saving The World And Erica!?

**Erica's Pov** ,

"Not so fast, smarty pants!" says Goldmember that causes everyone to look up as Austin and Foxxy put there guns on Goldmember as Doggy/Dr. Evil stood next to his father. "Dr. Evil, You might not want to destroy the world. But I do." I look at my gun and walk off with no one looking, "Preparation H goes ahead as planned. I'm going to flood the earth!" says Goldmember and he started laughing. "Think again Gold-freak!" I say as I put my gun on Goldmember as he looks at me. "Ah Erica Eberhardt. It's a shame I sent one of my guards to kill you back in 1975. Too bad for you." says Goldmember. 'He tried to kill me?!?' I thought. 'Okay that's it.' "Too bad for me?" I asks as I hold up the key with a smirk as I continued talking, "How about too bad for you." "Oh No!" says Goldmember holding his hands up, I then threw the key into the shark tank. Goldmember started saying no, Austin smiled nodded his head that said, 'Nice work.'

"Luckily I keep a spare." I looked at him confused as Goldmember unzipped his pants as Austin crossed his head to the left confused with his father and brother doing the same. As Goldmember re-zipped his pants and holds up a spare key! "Look everyone, my winky was a key." says Goldmember as I quietly and quickly walked behind him. "Only a bloody Dutchman." says Nigel angry. Goldmember laughs as I came from behind him put my arm around him with my gun barrel next to his head saying, "Your mine now, buster!" As Austin looks at me, Goldmember lifts his left leg to kick my gun away before he lifts his leg again to kick me. I grunt in pain as I hit the floor, 'Huh so that's how Foxxy felt every-time she got kick by him.' I thought as Goldmember catches my gun and says "Yes," before he picks me up.

 **3rd Person Pov** ,

"Erica, I'm coming!" yells Austin as he runs off, "Hang in there sugar," yells Foxxy as she runs off to follow after Austin as Goldmember with Erica's gun in his hand holds the brunette with his arm around her neck and threatens, "Nobody try anything stupid, or the shooting begins." "Austin, take Doggy." says Nigel. "Foxxy and I will stay here and be your back up." "Doggy, what do we do?" asks Austin as he and Foxxy walk over to them. "Oh I'm not a real hands on evil genius." Doggy/Dr. Evil says doing the air-quotes hand motion with both hands. "Think! You were always the smart one!" exclaimed Austin in a panic as Nigel pushes up his glasses. "Ah I could re-rout the output capacitor to the tractor beam." says Doggy/Dr. Evil as points up to show the condo boxes as he continues, "From one of the condo wit boxes up there." "Come on, let's go." says Austin as Doggy/Dr. Evil follows him with Nigel and Foxxy watching them, "Hurry Austin!" yells Foxxy. Erica helplessly watched as Goldmember presses the button for satellite as it come out of the submarine that was now surfaced.

Goldmember looks to see Austin and Doggy/Dr. Evil climbing a ladder he then lets go of Erica and says, "Let the shooting begins." As he aims the gun at Austin while laughing, Erica sees this so she grabs the gun and raises Goldmember's arm as Austin was the first to reach the top with Doggy/Dr. Evil right behind, Goldmember with Erica grabbing his arm, "Let me shoot" says Goldmember as he fires the gun with Erica giving a look that said, 'Please don't hit Austin.' Both bullets hit a piece of the submarine that was close to Austin's head which scare the British Agent causing him to let go of the ladder and falls but he grabs onto Doggy/Dr. Evil's pants that turned out to be suspenders. Erica and Goldmember keep fight over the gun, As Austin looks up at his brother saying, "You know Dr. Evil. I used to think you were crazy." "I know." says Doggy/Dr. Evil as Austin looks at his brother's tattoo before continuing, "But now I can see you're nuts. I thank you."

As Goldmember was still shooting with Erica's gun with the brunette still holding onto him telling him, "Give me the gun." Doggy/Dr. Evil get to the top while quickly dodging a bullet as he opens the the condo box controller that shielded him from two more bullets . Erica makes Goldmember's hand hit a control panel causing him to drop her gun. As Dr. Evil was switching the boxes Goldmember gives Erica one last kick to the face that knocks her out, puts the key in and starts the tractor beam. As the meteor starts coming towards Earth, Goldmember starts laughing, "Hurry!" yells Austin as he looks at his brother as he pulls the leaver. The beam soon changes color and Goldmember starts getting electrocuted and saying stuff in his native tough with Austin and Doggy/Dr. Evil cringing in pain saying, "Oh." Then Goldmember stops getting electrocuted and says, "Fadjer can you here me?" Before he continues getting electrocuted before he falls forward breaking the tractor beam controls an lands on the ground, "Whoa." Says Austin and Doggy/Dr. Evil at the same time as they saw Goldmember hit the floor.

 **Meanwhile Back On Land At The World Organization Control/Office** ,

Everyone including Basil who arrived earlier watched at the screen as the meteor gets destroyed before they start cheering, "Well done Austin." Basil says with a smile as he looks behind him at the cheering people. "He saved the world again."

 **Back In The Submarine** ,

Erica who had regain consciousness runs over with a smile as Austin says, "Hey yeah." As Erica and Austin open there arms to hug each other with Austin saying, "Thank you," as everyone come over to the two they let go as Nigel says, "Austin, you did it." "We did it." says Austin as Dr. Evil yells out, "Yeah baby!" Austin and Erica looked at him with smiles, "No?" says Dr. Evil. "Just trying it on." Goldmember gets up with two guards holding guns on him as Foxxy says, "Goldmember, you under arrest, sugar!"


	21. Chapter Eighteen: Epilogue, Realization, And The Truth/Confession

Everyone watches as Goldmember turns around on screen and says, "Hey, assholes, do I have time for a smoke and a pancake or what?" Soon the Subtitles that show who plays as the cast appears and says: **John Travolta as Goldmember**. As everyone starts to laughs when John Travolta/Goldmember says, "I'm from Holland, isn't that weird." Soon Everyone watching the movie claps as John Travolta/Goldmember starts dancing, "Yes well done," says Austin as he, [Erica with her hair done and was wearing a blue metallic jump suit](https://em.wattpad.com/2c2907a41af933303a0eb55896aa4811fad47e9d/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f48356b366a6379766f67795651773d3d2d3537323938333131322e313532653965646465613332393439653338363338393536343737322e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280), [white go-go boots](https://em.wattpad.com/13733a53ce0f7636a49c0039cda9cd53d4d90525/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f7969464e5456357751316b7754773d3d2d3537323938333131322e313532653966616361363565626236633832313933343534393033372e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280), with her [necklace and earrings](https://em.wattpad.com/c341c0fc6002979866f1c2003b30532a19f8c12a/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f4757366373396b5f364d774535413d3d2d3537323938333131322e313532656130346434646533653635323132363535323832303931362e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280) was sitting next to him and Foxxy who was sitting next to Erica look over at Doggy and Mini-Me who waved at them and Austin says, "Good on ya man." Soon the Subtitles that show who plays as the cast starts showing for all the characters: **Tom Cruise as Austin Powers** , **Gwyneth Paltrow as Dixie Normous** , **Kevin Spacey as Dr. Evil** , **Danny DeVito as Mini-Me**. Erica lets out a scream with a smile as she hugs Austin who blushes from the contacted.

As Everyone was getting up to exited the movie theater Austin, Erica, and Foxxy hear someone says, "Hey, Powers!" Austin, Erica, and Foxxy get up to see Fat Bastard waving at them. "Fat Bastard?" asks Austin as he and his friends made it over to him. "But you're not fat anymore." "I went on a subway diet just like Jared." says Fat Bastard. "I've lost 180 pounds." "Congratulations baby." says Austin with a smile as Erica and Foxxy nodded there heads. "Thank you." says Fat Bastard before he starts pulling on the access skin he had under his arms. "I do have a little bit of access skin though, yeah." Austin, Erica, and Foxxy had looks on there faces as Fat Bastard continued "And unfortunately my neck does look like a vagina."

 **Movie Scene with a Bounce Scene Created by Yours Truly** ,

As Austin, Erica, Foxxy and walked out of the theater the media where taking pictures, with fans saying congratulations and some saying, 'Hey Austin and Austin We Love You.' "Austin, thank you for everything." says Foxxy as she hugs Austin with a smile. Erica looks at them with a happy and sad look as she opens her phone to see a text she got before she and her friends entered the movie theater from Basil that said, 'The machine is complete and is ready whenever you are.' She looks at Austin and Foxxy walks over to Basil who came for the movie who was talking to Nigel and says, "Well Basil a deals a deal, I'm going home, Tell Austin I hope he and Foxxy are happy together an don't tell him where I'm at it would only make me feel bad for leaving if they come after me." "Alright then it was nice meeting you Erica and I hope you get home safe the machine is at the time travel hanger." says Basil. "Thank you Basil for everything." says Erica as she goes to her motorcycle, puts on her helmet, starts the engine, and was on her way back to the time travel hanger where her adventure started. As Foxxy was talking to Austin she looks to see Erica wasn't there, "Where's Erica?" Austin looks around to see Erica wasn't, "Where did she go?" asked Austin as he looks around to see Basil talking to his father, "Let's ask Basil and my dad maybe they've seen her."

Austin and Foxxy run over to Basil and asks, "Basil have you seen Erica." "Yes she just left." answered Basil before he realized he wasn't supposed to say anything. "Left?" asks Foxxy. "Where did she go?" Basil was silent for a moment before answered, "She told me not to tell you." "Why not?" asks Austin. "I just can't I made a promise." says Basil. "Why did she leave anyway?" asks Austin. "You'd better tell him Basil," says Nigel who heard every-word Erica and Basil said, "they need to know before she's gone forever." "What does he mean?" asks Foxxy. Basil still didn't say anything, "Basil what does he mean before she's gone forever?" asks Austin. Basil still didn't say anything even though he wanted to. "Please Basil, Tell us." Austin says getting worried. "Fine all talk." says Basil. "Erica was only doing all this to not only save the world but because she and I made a deal." "What deal?" asks Austin. "She promised that if she helped you save the world and your father I had to found her away home." answers Basil. "What do you mean find her away home?" asks Foxxy. "Erica wasn't from here she's from another dimension." answers Basil. "Another dimension?" asks Foxxy confused. "It's basically another world or reality." answers Nigel. "Oh." says Foxxy. "Why didn't she tell me?" asks Austin upset. "Because she was afraid that if she told you, you wouldn't want to talk to her ever again." answers Basil.

"If you ask me your better off anyway, " says Fat Bastard. "I mean she wasn't that pretty." Austin soon gets angry look and says, "How would you know how pretty she is you hardly even knew her." "Whoa chill Austin, I mean yeah Erica was pretty but Foxxy here is gorgeous your better off being with her." "Listen here you bugger, Erica is the most beautiful, the most gorgeous, and nicest person I've ever meet, and she's a great friend so you have not right to talk bad about her like that." says Austin with Foxxy nodding her head agreeing with her friend. "Jeez sorry Austin look's all's I'm saying is, who wants to be with a girl like that anyway?" asks Fat Bastard.

Austin starts having flashbacks, When he rescued Erica from Dr. Evil's lair, to them finally meeting each other at the party, to going back to 1975 seeing her in that outfit, to her saving his life from getting shot by Goldmember, to her dancing on the streets of Tokyo, then that embarrassing moment in the bathtub, to her hugging him after they defeated Goldmember.

"I do." says Austin. "She's going home." says Basil. "And once a she goes home she can never come back because the portal was made for a one way trip." "She can't leave." says Austin. "I need her. I want her. I want Erica." "Well, come on Sugar we may still have time to stop her." Foxxy says as she grabs Austin and runs to Austin's spy car. Austin starts the engine and races of to find Erica. "How are we going to find her?" asks Foxxy. "Don't worry I put a tracking device on her motorcycle." Austin turns on his screen to show a blip that was Erica that was really far away form them and was moving fast, "She's really far away how are we going to catch her," asks Foxxy, "Don't worry I know a short cut." says Austin.

Erica pulls into the hanger, takes off her helmet, and looks to see the machine. She gets off her motorcycle knowing she'll never ride it again. She walks to the machine to see note from Basil it said, 'Dear Erica, We've made the controls easy for you so just enter 57836 and it should turn on the machine we've made it where it destroys itself when you enter it I'm glade to have meet you, Sighed Basil.' 'This is it Erica' Erica thought. 'This is where your dream journey ends.' As Erica entered the numbers in the controls Austin and Foxxy arrived at the hanger they get out of the car. They ran to the hanger door as they watched as the machine started powering up with Erica looking at it.

Seeing as this was there only chance, "Erica stop!" Austin yells. Erica turns around to see Foxxy and Austin, "What are ya'll doing here?" Erica asks. "We're here to stop you from making a mistake." answers Foxxy. "Mistake?" Erica asks. "What mistake, the only mistake is me coming here in the first place." "What do you mean?" asks Austin. Erica looks away for a moment before saying, "I can't tell you, all I can say is me coming here was a mistake and I have to leave." Erica tried to walk to the portal until a strong hand grabbed her wrist, She looked to see Austin holding onto her. She couldn't help but blush at the contact, 'Why?' Erica thought. 'Why did I have to fall in love with him?' "It wasn't a mistake," says Austin as he grabbed Erica's shoulders. "You coming here was the best thing that's every happened." "How would you know?" Erica asks. "You and Foxxy aren't even real." "What?" asks Austin as Erica looked down before, 'Oh shit I shouldn't have said that.' Erica thought. 'But I'm leaving anyway and they have a right to know so what have I got to lose' "Erica what do you mean me and Foxxy aren't real?" asks Austin confused. Erica sighed before answering, "Where I come from this world, you, Foxxy, Basil, and everyone here aren't real your all just regular people in customs starring and playing in a action pack movie."

Foxxy and Austin looked at the brunette in shock as she continues leaving out the part about Scott, "You and Foxxy's real names are Mike Myers and Beyonce Knowles, Everything that has happen would've happened as it did in y'alls movie but I wasn't supposed to be part of it, and In the end you and Foxxy would've become a couple," Erica looks down wanting to cry as she says, "Staying here would be selfish of me because my wish was to go on adventures with you just to escape my life and if I go back everything would be back to normal, I'd being living my normal life like I always had, your movie in my world would still be the same and you and Foxxy would be together but that can only happen if you let me go."

Erica soon felt tears coming down her face as she tried to get out of Austin's arms only to feel them tighten as Austin says angry, "I don't care if you coming here was a mistake," Erica looks up at him in shock as he continues, "I don't care if my life is nothing but a movie in your world," "I don't even care If I'm not real in your world but right know I'm here standing right in front of you with my arms touching you." Austin wipes Erica's tears with his thumbs as he says, "I'm real Erica, everything we went through is to." "And I..." Austin stops, looks away taking a deep breath and yells as he grabs Erica, "I LOVE YOU!" And pressed there lips together.

"Mmph!" Erica says as she felt Austin's lips on hers she stood there in shock, 'No, No, No, No!' she thought as Austin takes his lips off hers, "I love you Erica I always have when I first saw you." says Austin. "I didn't know you felt like that Austin," Erica admits. "I'm sorry." "For what?" Austin asks. "THIS!" Erica says as she pushes Austin away as he went flying before he lands next to Foxxy as they both looked at Erica. "I'm sorry Austin but it's for our own good," says Erica as she walks to the portal before she looks at them and says, "I love you to Austin." "ERICA DON'T GO!" yells Austin as Erica enters the portal. Austin watches in disbelief as the portal destroyed itself, he soon felt tears form in his eyes. "I'm sorry Austin." says Foxxy hugging him as Austin puts a hand on his eyes and he cries away the imagine of a girl (Besides Vanessa) he loved away.


	22. Chapter Nineteen: Back To Normal, NCIS, And A Hang Out Gone Wrong

Erica's Pov,

I woke up when I felt a shock of electricity go through me that caused me to sit up quickly. I looked around to see I was in my bedroom, when I looked in my mirror to see I was in the cloths I wore when I went out with my friends. I shook the sleepiness out of my head, before I got up from my bed to my window I pushed the curtains opened to see the sun was shinning, my neighbors where doing either mowing there lawns or tending to there guardians with there kids playing in the street. I stood there confused, 'Was it all a dream?' I thought. 'Did I imagine all of it?' I looked at the clock to see it was 6:50, "Oh shit," I exclaimed. "I'm gonna be late for work!" I didn't have time to think as I ran into the bathroom, took a quick showing and put on my uniform. And ran out the door to my motorcycle, got on while putting my helmet on, started the engine and drove off.

I as I come up to highway 49, I saw a few people going to work because they passed by in there vehicles as I pulled up to the light and waited for it to turn. I waited for maybe 5 minutes before it finally turned, before I put my feet back on my bike and started off again. When I got there I saw Samantha's car which was a blue 2008 convertible mustang.

So I got off my big, took my helmet off, and walked inside. I saw my boss and Samantha talking but the looked up as I came inside, "Hey Erica your early." says my boss. "Yeah," I say. "I thought I should get her 10 minutes early so that way we'd be ready for when we open." "Well we done about everything so we just have to wait 9 more minutes before we opened." says Samantha. "Alright." I say as I get behind the counter to wait with Samantha as our boss went to the bathroom. As I stood there looking at my Facebook Samantha started talking to me, "Hey Erica." "Yeah?" I replied. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I said last night I wasn't right for me to say that." says Samantha feeling guilty. "It's okay I forgive ya." I replied knowing Samantha didn't mean it. "Thanks," says Samantha. "Let's get ready to open up." "Right." I say putting my phone away while thinking 'This is gonna be a long day.'

The shift went by like it normally did, Me or Samantha would check out customers or help them find something, get the the bathroom key for them and a couple of times unlocking the doors for them, re-stocking shelf's, and I would get buggy's from outside that where in the parking lot after lazy people left out there that could damage cars because I have more commonsense. After hours of work/torcher me and Sam headed out the door, "Hey Erica." Samantha yells out. "Yeah?" I replied. "You wanna hang out with Lexy and Terry later." asks Samantha. "Maybe." I answer. "If I ain't got nothing to do." "Okay," says Samantha. "See ya later." "See ya." I say as I put my helmet on my head.

When I entered my house I was greeted by my cat Mimi who is a small Persian black cat. My family rescued her because she belong to a family friend of ours whose neighbor's dog want to kill her so we took her and she became my cat. She was meowing meaning she was hungry, I looked to see her feeder was empty so I took a huge cup of food and refilled it. As she ate her food I decided to eat myself, I decided to make my favorite Tuna Helper so I got out the box and the tuna and started preparing dinner. After dinner I had decided to do my laundry when I saw that my towels where starting to pile up, I put them into the washer, put in the laundry detergent, and started it up. As I came back to wash dishes, I saw Mimi playing with her mouse toy I couldn't help but giggle at her. She was a odd little cat, but I love her.

After I finished washing the dishes I decided to watch T.V. so I sat on the coach, grabbed the remote, and turned on the T.V.

3rd Person Pov,

Erica started surfing threw the channels until she saw that the USA channel was having a NCIS marathon. NCIS is a American action police procedural television series, revolving around fictional people/teams of special agents from the Naval Criminal Investigative Service, which investigates crimes involving the U.S. Navy and Marine Corps. It's a show that came out when she was three years old when she got older she started watching it, soon it became her favorite show to watch everyday and wait for there new episodes to come on. That was until they took out some of her favorite characters like: Michael Weatherly as Anthony D. Tony DiNozzo Jr, Cote de Pablo as Ziva David, and Pauley Perrette as Abigail Abby Sciuto. After they did that she didn't watch the show that much anymore but she like to watch the reruns that came on almost everyday. So Erica thought why not watched that. She put the remote down and started watching the episode that was almost over.

As Erica sat there as the next NCIS episode started coming on that was one of her favorites from season 4 called: Twisted Sister. It was the episode about Mcgee's sister showing up at her brother's apartment saying she thinks she killed someone, the theme [song/opening for season 4 started playing ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BcDm89qmgac)her phone started ringing, she picked it up to see that it was  Lexy calling her. She slid her finger across to answers it, "Hello?" "Hey Erica  you doing anything right now?" asks Lexy. "Um no why?" Erica replied. "Oh just  wondering because I wanted to ask you something." answers Lexy. "Okay  shoot." says Erica. "Are you feeling okay?" asks Lexy. "Yeah why?" Erica  asks. "Well Sammy says when she saw you at work you looked a little  down in the dumps." answers Lexy. "Oh," Erica says. "Well I'm fine just a  little bored I guess." "Oh okay," says Lexy. "Anyways where going to  the mall you want to come with?" "Sure." says Erica. "Okay well come get  you." says Lexy. "Okay," says Erica. "See ya later." "See ya." says Lexy as she hung up. 'Ugh right in the middle of NCIS marathon.' thought Erica annoyed knowing there was no way for her to talk her way out of this as she went to her room to find her an outfit to wear. After rummaging through her closet Erica found [one](https://em.wattpad.com/21465d13342a6469659915e9a1d0ed2aca324672/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f346939414d686d687330655553673d3d2d3537323938383431382e313533323964663139646165303763393334363039303839353933352e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280) that was one of her favorites.

As she pulled her jacket on she heard her door bell ring, she walked into the living room and opened the door. "Hey girl," says Lexy with a smile. "You ready to go?" "Ready as ever." says Erica as she and Lexy walk out of Erica's door to [Terry's car](https://em.wattpad.com/31590a5a8bf0d69b0fd545839c3b8682c1c22377/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f593379742d6e4b707a56704f70773d3d2d3537323938383431382e313533333366316262616234333230373830343533333938363038302e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280). Getting in the back and they rode off to the mall. When we got there it was busy as usual since it was summer some young teenage girls where hanging out at the mall, with little kids with there mothers looking for some summer cloths to wear for probably vacation. "So where do y'all want to go first?" asks Terry. "I'm not sure." answers Samantha. "Let's ask Erica." Everyone looked at Erica who was looking down at the floor with a lewd expression. If you where someone in the mall or one of her friends you could defiantly tell she had zoned out, "Erica?" says Lexy worried. "Hmm?" the brunette said as she looked up at her friends. "Are your sure your feeling okay?" asks Lexy. "Never better, why?" asks Erica. "Cause you zoned out there." answers Samantha. "Like I said I'm fine." says Erica. "Okay if you say so," says Terry. "So what store do you want to go to?" "Well there are two clothing stores I usually go to so I don't mind going to them." answers Erica. "Okay, but which ones are those?" asks Lexy. "Victoria's Secret and Sears." answers Erica.

"Oh I love those stores." says Samantha. "They have good clothes." Terry agreed. "Well we don't have all day lets go." says Lexy. There first stop was Victoria Secret because Lexy keep asking to go there first because that was her favorite store. Erica didn't see anything she like today although her friends bought a few things, after a long walk they made to Sears and started looking around. Erica didn't really feel like shopping, but her friends are like her, there stubborn, meaning they don't take no for an answer. "Erica come here!" yelled Lexy. Erica look from what she was looking at before going over to her friends, "What's up?" she asked. "Check out this pretty dress we found." Her friends say as Lexy held it up but when she saw the dress she wanted to cry it was exactly like the [orange dress](https://em.wattpad.com/2322c69ebf460f6ab63d2cc3fbe1ddffa16cd746/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f4d63706963444f794d3571776f773d3d2d3537323938383431382e313533356662383838643562613832363437373532343637363232392e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280) she wore when she meet Austin.

She tried resisting the argue to cry and said, "That not my style." "Oh," says Lexy. "Well there's a blue one that looks like this if you want to look at it." "No I'm good," says Erica. "I just need to go to the restroom." With that Erica ran off leaving her friends standing there watching her leave with confusion, "I think there something bothering her." says Terry. "Yeah something she's not telling us." says Samantha with Lexy nodding her head.

Erica ran into the bathroom because she could hold in the tears anymore, 'I knew coming here was a bad idea.' she thought. Why out of all the dresses they had in that store her friends had to show her that one. The one dress that she wore the night she meet the love of her life. Why did couldn't they have just showed her anything but that type of dress. She manged to stop crying so she could head back to her friends and leave. When she got home she went into [the bathroom](https://em.wattpad.com/ea5770313e5db674e8ff2102dd2d033150ed4cbe/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f3650525543314250374330704e413d3d2d3537323938383431382e313533356435323961356565353732363437363932353836333033352e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280) to take a bath. As she sat she tried her best to take the little incident out of her mind, but it didn't help when she started thinking about her little adventure. 'Was it all really a dream?' she thought. 'I mean I woke up in my cloths but that doesn't really mean anything does it?' 'Then again it is possible.' After her bath Erica went to her bedroom to see her cat Mimi laying on the foot of the bed, she grabbed the cat and held her as she sat on the bed. "Your the only friend I can really talk to right now." she said to her cat as she started petting her that caused the little cat to start purring before she put her cat down on the foot of the bed where her cat got comfortable laid down and went to sleep as Erica laid down and tried to go to sleep as well, 'I hope tomorrow well be better then today.' she thought as she finally dozed off.


	23. Author's Note

Hello my beautiful readers, It's Saiyan Princess Erica here coming at you with a Author's Note! I just say thank y'all for reading my stories, and I have something to say: For those who are reading this story, I am waiting for my sister in law to have her baby because she, my niece Pacyee, and the new baby are going to appear in the next chapter. But as I said I have to wait and see what she's having, they say it's gonna be a girl but I don't know yet. Also I'm working on a new story book series based of the movie series called Tremors, If y'all never heard of it go look up the trailers for it on YouTube or go to this [link](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tremors_\(film\)) to see what it's about. So that concludes this Author's Note, see y'all later. BYE!!!!!


End file.
